Creature of the Wood
by Saishi
Summary: This is a fantasy/alternate universe setting, and is a pseudo-crossover between Gundam Wing and Changeling: The Dreaming.
1. Prelude

Creature of the Wood - Prelude  
  
  
  
Hundreds of years ago, humans were not the only sentient life to roam the Earth. This is still true today, however humans are now the only ones which are accepted without question, without superstition... without fear. In the days of old, many different creatures walked this planet's surface, all co-existing in their own way. One race from those times were the Fae. Creatures of imagination and dreams, the Fae lived their existance on the outskirts of humanity and watched their human counterparts with curiosity and perhaps a bit of jealousy. When the two worlds collided, it could be a joyous experience for both... or devastating. Most simply remember the wives tales of the Fae stealing away a human child and leaving a Changeling in its place. This was partially true... but it was not for the malicious intent that most seem to think. Fae knew very little of human nature and sought to understand humans far better than they could simply by watching. What better way than to become a human?   
  
The lifespan of a Fae is marked by centuries, not years... and a lifetime as a human was merely a casual diversion to the everyday life of a typical Fae. Sometimes they were discovered, however, and this led to often fatal results for the Changeling. humans are by nature afraid of what they do not understand... and will go to great lengths to either conform the unknown to their will, or destroy it altogether.  
  
With the coming of the Renaissance era and the humans' newfound mastery over the metals of the earth, the Fae became more and more scarce. In an age where technology and science were making themselves known, people had little room for the flights of fancy that were the very lifeblood of the Fair Folk. With the coming of science came the age of rational thought. Everything could be explained, if examined closely enough. When dreams and imagination gave way to hard facts and cold iron, the downfall of the Fae was sealed.  
  
So it remained for quite some time. Some Fae had decided to remain on Earth and attempt to bring fantasy back to those who lingered on the fine edge between science and dream. Most, however, had journeyed back to their home realm of Arcadia... an ethereal realm that existed between Earth and the deeper realms of spirits. As techonology advanced, the Fae saw the dark shadow of banality encroaching upon their homeland and did the only thing they could. The gates of Arcadia slammed shut, sealing the passage between the two worlds and ensuring the safety of those still within the Realm.   
  
Those left behind learned quickly to adapt. Their trickery of ages past came into play once more and Fae began to merge with humans, even before birth. It was considered a union of souls, and kept those remaining from vanishing completely as Earth sank deeper and deeper into a mundane nightmare of steel, science and cold logic that had no room for such simple things as dreams. These 'half fae/half human' creatures became known as Changelings, out of deference to the old custom of learning.   
  
This continued for centuries, until the late 1960's, when a singular event happened that no one could have foreseen. As man took his first steps upon the surface of the moon, every soul that witnessed it was lifted into a euphoric state. For that brief time, millions of people all shared the same dream, the same vision... and the glamour created by the raw surge of imagination battered against the doors to Arcadia until, for the first time in hundreds of years, the ancient barrier was broken.  
  
Fae were upon the earth once more, and it seemed that the trials of days past were no more. Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever. Slowly, the humans turned back to the weary tasks of everyday life and once more the Fae found themselves suffering from the lack of glamour in the world. The doors swung closed once more, and a new group of stranded Fae were forced to survive in a world that rejected their very being. Most did not survive... those that were lucky were found by Changelings who had already learned the skills of adaptation. New Changelings were 'born', most having no memory of their Fae heritage. Instead, they wandered the world feeling as though something were 'not quite right'... and occasionally those unknowing sould were discovered by those who had already awakened.  
  
The year is After Colony 195. Peace has flourished for as long as anyone can remember, and the United Earth Sphere has enacted treaties and trade routes with the colonies that orbit far above. After a near war over the previous twelve months, there is hardly a soul that doesn't now approve of their leaders' decision to compromise and make amends that both the Earth and the colonies could agree to. The Changelings of Earth and the colonies breathed a collective sigh of relief when the treay was signed. A war of this calibur could likely wipe them from the face of the earth completely... and with new hope for mankind's ability to cherish life, Arcadia's exiles begin to look to the future once more.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1

Creature of the Wood - Chapter 1  
  
  
I am a Creature of the Wood,   
Forsaken in my solitude.   
My song is pleasure and is pain,   
My song can drive a man insane.   
So come with me, my pipes I'll play...   
And we will dance til break of day.   
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell did he go??"  
  
The shout from behind was enough to spur the youth even faster, until he nearly skidded around the next corner. The school halls were empty, so each footfall echoed around him. He had to stop running and FAST, or even those idiots would catch on eventually. His eyes caught sight of movement to his left and he almost laid himself out on the tile as he screeched to a stop. There! Changing direction, he darted towards the row of lockers and the boy who was currently pulling books off the top shelf.   
  
"Mind if I use this for a sec, thanks, Trowa!" He gasped out, startling the other boy for a second before he stepped inside the locker and slammed the door.  
  
Trowa stood there for a moment, staring at the now-closed locker door and just sighed. As he picked up the papers that had scattered on the floor, he lifted his gaze towards the four youths that were barrelling in his direction.  
  
"Where is he, Barton?"  
  
A single brow raised as if in question and the slender teen leaned against his locker, books tucked safely in his arms. "Where's who?"  
  
"Like you need to ask?" The apparent leader of the group crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to look intimidating. However, intimidation hardly ever worked with Trowa Barton. Most of the school had already figured out that trying to get the elusive boy to buckle was damn near impossible.  
  
"If I didn't need to ask, would I be wasting my time with you?" Came the calm reply. His expression never changed, and he let his gaze flick over each boy in turn.  
  
A low growl was heard and one of the group started forward, only to be held back by one of the others. Trowa just smirked faintly. That one must be new. Otherwise he wouldn't have been that stupid. "Okay... where's Maxwell? We saw him come this direction."  
  
"I'm not his keeper today. I haven't seen him."  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence descended as the two seemed to begin a staredown. Another lovely 'knack' Trowa had however, was that no one could engage him for long. There was something about his eyes that just unnerved people greatly. One boy had said that it was like staring into the eyes of a wild animal that was just figuring out the best way to skin you. His 'track record' gained another victory in this case as the other boy backed down and turned away, beckoning his followers with him. "Fine. We'll figure out where the little jackass went on our own."  
  
Only after their footsteps had completely vanished did Trowa sigh softly and open his locker door. Crouched in a ball and now grinning up at him was the boy in question. The long chestnut braid was disheveled and he looked like he'd gotten some close personal contact with the campus lawn recently. "NOW what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Duo's voice was indignant... or as indignant as he could get when trying to pry himself out of a space that someone half his size would have trouble fitting into.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"I'm serious! I didn't do shit this time." THIS time, he had to remind himself. He put on his best innocent smile and looked up at Trowa.  
  
"Nice try. I've seen too many other expressions on your face to fall for THAT one." Trowa slammed the locker door closed and shook his head before turning to leave. "Next time, I'll just let them at you. Worst that can happen is I have to replace books."  
  
Duo just stood there, gaping slightly as he attempted to look hurt. "You wouldn't do that!" He shouted, starting forward and following the other boy. "Just because you SAID that, I know you won't do it! You can't tell the truth longer than five seconds to save your ass!"  
  
"Don't push it, fairy." Came the soft growl from in front of him. They were alone now... and that meant there were no holds barred. Duo grinned, stopping short as a wicked grin spread across his face.  
  
"Here, kitty..." He whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. The effect, however, was far more pronounced. Trowa literally stopped in midstep, turning and glaring back at him.  
  
"Oh you ARE pushing it."  
  
"What are you gonna do, lick me to death?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Duo just shrugged, walking nonchalantly past the taller boy. "And what if I do?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes upward, groaning faintly. "Whoever's listening, give me patience." The long braid was already disappearing around the corner and Trowa was fairly bristling. DAMN him. Of anyone he'd ever known, Duo Maxwell was easily the one who could provoke a reaction out of him at any time. It was going to be a long afternoon, he reflected as he headed out the doors and made his way in silence to his own quarters.  
  
He remembered back when he'd been delighted to find out he wasn't alone here. Too many of the other students were downright painful to be around, and it didn't take long for Duo and Trowa to find each other and become fast friends. Of course, being friends with Duo meant covering his tail most of the time. Trowa swore that SOMEONE was having a great laugh at his expense. For all intents and purposes, the two of them should be reversed. Trowa was aware of the young Changeling far before the other had noticed him. The pranks, practical jokes and absolute mockery with which Duo faced nearly everything in his path were enough to drive even Trowa insane... and his kith was the one who was supposed to be renowned for pranks! Duo definately didn't fit the mold of other Sidhe Trowa had met. As a whole, they were stuck up, snobbish aristocrats who enjoyed nothing better than looking down their slender noses at the 'commoners'. Duo on the other hand... seemed to take every prerequisite of his kind and shatter it into a thousand pieces.  
  
Trowa chuckled softly as he laid his books down and quickly changed clothes. His friend was definately not 'normal' in any aspect of the term. No wonder his father had sent him to this godforsaken school on the other side of the world from his home. No noble in their right mind would keep around a son who flaunted the fact that he hated the aristocracy. Stepping back out into the late afternoon sun, Trowa inhaled deeply, half closing his eyes in pleasure. This was the time he loved more than anything. Most students were either busy with schoolwork, activites, or each other. Hardly anyone used the old forest paths at dusk, especially on a weeknight. He set off towards the paths at a decent rate, reaching the edge of the woods just as the sun had started to dip below the horizon.   
  
With one final scan around him, all of his senses extended to show him what he couldn't see, Trowa was satisfied that there was no one within any appreciable distance. He took off into the forest at a dead run, revelling in the wind whipping past his body. His bare feet left smooth tracks against the slightly damp earth... and if anyone had followed after him, it was too dark to notice when the long prints of two feet slowly changed into the clawed imprints of four.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

Creature of the Wood - Chapter 2  
  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
I've been alive since time began,  
Not beast, not god, and yet not man.  
I am the music and the dance,  
I am the piper who enchants.  
So loose all ties to mortal kind...  
My pipes shall play within thy mind.  
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
* * *  
  
Every five steps or so, the same rock went skittering farthur up the path. Hands shoved deep within the pockets of his jeans, Duo kept his eyes on that rock as he made his way back from the main building of the campus. He hated being depressed... mainly because it happened so often nowadays. He swore his father had sent him here to get rid of him. Heavens knew that if he had to endure much more of this place, he'd curl in and die from the sheer amount of boredom that permeated his reality on a daily basis. Oh sure, screwing with Trowa was fun. The Pooka gave as good as he got, and Duo was pretty certain he'd be the brunt of one of the taller boy's rather sneaky pranks sooner or later. It still drove him nuts though, that he'd been shipped away so that his father didn't have to have his 'embarrassment' son around the Freehold any longer. Very few people saw past the masks he'd set firmly into place, keeping himself well and truly hidden while the smiles and jokes were all that were presented to others. Not even Trowa had gotten that deep into his psyche yet.  
  
"NOW what did you do, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo sighed, turning around and looking at the rigid form that had come up behind him. "Jesus, Wufei, did you two take the same lessons in questioning or what?" At the raised eyebrow, Duo just threw his hands up in the air and continued back the way he'd been heading. "I give UP! It's been a bad day, Wu, don't screw with me right now."  
  
Much to Duo's chagrin, he merely heard the footsteps increasing behind him again. When he whipped around to face his follower once more, he was stopped cold, his lips parted as if to speak. Widened violet eyes met onyx black as he brought his gaze up towards his companion's altered form. Wufei had dropped his human 'seeming' and now stood before him in the form he preferred. The troll's lapis toned skin fairly shimmered in the light of sunset, and his expression brooked no argument whatsoever. Duo found himself taking an involuntary step back as Wufei spoke.  
  
"If you're quite through now?" Wufei waited while Duo simply nodded silently. "Good. I didn't come here to antagonize you about your games, although you definately push me to my limits fending off those who want a piece of your hide on a daily basis." His gaze narrowed faintly and he had to force himself to not smile as he saw his companion swallow hard in nervousness. "What I came here for was to inform you that there were several new students that arrived today from Montessori school."  
  
"That's the one that burned down last week, right?" Duo said, pulling himself back together and letting his natural curiosity take over once more. If Wufei was telling him this, then there was SOME importance to it.  
  
A simple nod was his affirmative answer. "There were quite a few, but there's two in particular that have come to my attention." He left a pause after that statement... just long enough for Duo to nearly crawl out of his skin with wanting to ask... "Apparently there are two of our kind among them. At least one of them is completely unaware of what he is."  
  
Duo's only reaction was shock. "TWO? Oh hells, Wufei, why didn't you tell me sooner? Come on! We've gotta find them!" He started to take off towards the school when he found himself yanked back by his braid, a startled yelp of pain escaping him.  
  
"And WHY do you think I came to you now? I already know where they are."   
  
Duo was willing to overlook the obvious opening Wufei left for teasing, and instead was more concerned with finding out what the troll knew. "Okay, wiseass, WHERE are they?" Wufei's next words almost sent Duo to the ground in shock once more.  
  
"One is currently being moved into Trowa's room. The other happens to be rooming with you."  
  
Duo staggered for a second, images of Trowa's normal demeanor coming to his mind. While he was serious when he wanted to be, he was downright creative AND sadistic when it came to getting even. "Oh shit... someone better warn Fuzzy before he walks in and finds his new bunkmate."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 3

Creature of the Wood - Chapter 3  
  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
Come unto me, my beautious maid,  
I'll lead thee to the hidden glade.  
Thou shalt be happy and be free,  
When I play, thou wilt dance for me.  
We'll feast on fruit fresh from the vine,  
And I will sample the fruits of thine.  
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
  
* * *   
  
"That self-centered, egotistical, snobbish PRIG of a fool! Who the hell does he think he is??" Duo's voice was rising with each pacing step he took, and Trowa was half amused while wondering just how long it would take his friend to wear a hole in the carpet. He was drawn from his reverie by the sight of bright violet eyes that were intensified by fury. "Why can't I get the normal ones, JUST ONCE??" Before Trowa could respond, the braided ball of hyperactive energy was off and stalking about the room once more. This had been going on for the past half hour, ever since Duo had been asked to either quiet down or leave by his new roommate. Trowa just smirked, watching the display of anger unfold and occasionally flicking his gaze to the rather nervous blonde who was currently perched on a desk near the window.  
  
Trowa hadn't been too happy to find a roommate when he'd returned from his nightly 'run'. Duo and Wufei's attempts to find and warn him had failed, and instead he'd found himself in yet another staredown as soon as he'd walked in. He'd hoped to scare off this one the way he had with all the others, but his winning streak came crashing down around him as the fragile-looking youth not only had closed the distance between them, but had held onto the contest of wills with a tenacious grip. He hadn't expected the waif of a boy to have such an iron will... and had eventually broken the gaze and backed down. It hadn't taken long for them to figure out that this one, Quatre, knew full well what he was... which left Duo's new companion as the one who knew nothing of himself or others of his kind.   
  
Duo had confirmed it when he'd come storming into Trowa's room and started on his rant. Apparently there was enough banality surrounding the other youth that it was going to be damn near impossible to crack through and allow his Fae side to come free. Trowa just thanked whatever deity was listening that he'd already confirmed Quatre's knowledge before Duo had gone off. Duo had a habit of 'slipping' when submerged in his emotions and this time was proving to be no different. If one looked close enough, the faint shimmer of his Fae seeming could be perceived, and Trowa had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he had a fully irate Sidhe lordling pacing about his room. "Alright, Duo..." He began, not flinching when the other turned on him with a glare that would make any normal person wither. "What, exactly, happened in there?"  
  
"It HURT to be around him, Trowa!" The other almost wailed. Trowa knew that Duo was likely the most active he'd seen in helping others discover their heritage, and it was truly frustrating him that this one was going to be so difficult. "I don't know if I can get him to open up at all. He's so wrapped up in himself and whatever he's 'supposed' to be doing that he isn't giving himself any room to breathe at all. I swear, if he could work in his sleep, he WOULD." Duo slammed his back against the wall then, and slid down to sit on the floor, his chin in his hands. "I don't even know where to begin with this one."   
  
Trowa sighed, rubbing his hands against his eyes in an effort to think. "Calm down, I don't thi-"  
  
"Calm down??" Duo cried, looking up at him in bewilderment. "Easy for you to say, you've at least got a bunkmate who doesn't kick you out of your own room! I'm stuck with the social mushroom, and you're asking me to calm DOWN?"  
  
"I might have an idea or two..." Came the soft voice from the far side of the room. Both boys turned, focusing their gaze on the slender blonde who now slipped from the desktop to walk over towards them. He'd been so quiet this entire time, that they'd forgotten he was even there. Duo's eyes widened faintly and he looked to Trowa, as if in apology. "It's alright. I know what I am... and what you are." Quatre fell almost bonelessly to sit on the floor in front of Duo, the sea-ice eyes softening as he spoke. "I've known for a while. I'd been watching Heero at Montessori, and had been trying to figure out how to awaken him myself. When the fire happened, I was afraid that he'd be sent elsewhere and I'd lose all I'd done so far."  
  
Duo perked up then, listening intently. "Done so far? You mean you've actually made progress with him?" Quatre nodded, smiling as he shifted his attention between the two of them.  
  
"He doesn't do many extra-curricular activities, so it was tricky. I'd tried getting him to go riding or walking with me before, usually by starting a conversation about whatever he was working on at the time and then coaxing him into following me. Unfortunately, it usually didn't work." Sighing softly, he ran his fingers through the shock of pale hair atop his head and looked down towards the floor. "It took me months to find something, ANYTHING that would make him smile."  
  
"So you did find something?" Trowa inquired, seating himself on the floor so that the three of them formed a triangle with their positions.   
  
Quatre nodded, looking up once more with the same soft smile. "Yes, I did. He likes music and I happened to be practicing one day in one of the classrooms when he walked by. I didn't even realize he was there until I felt glamour coming from him. After that, I took every opportunity I could to make sure he would 'stumble' across me while I played."  
  
Duo leaned back, staring up at the ceiling as he processed this information. "Music, hmm? Maybe I'll have a better chance of getting him to listen more because I'm rooming with him. My flute hasn't been used in a few months, but I can still play."  
  
"If he has a fascination with music, is there a chance he can play as well? Maybe if you could get him to join in..." Trowa began, before they noticed Quatre shaking his head faintly.  
  
"No. He doesn't play, I've already tried to coerce him into joining me. He's content to listen though, even if his attention isn't all on the music. It still works through that shell of his."  
  
"Well then, it's a beginning!" Duo said, grinning for the first time that day. "I'll go find my flute and see if I still have a few songs in memory. I'd rather get my practice rounds in with him not around, that way if my playing sucks, I won't drive him farthur away." Before the other two could argue, he was up and gone, the tail end of his braid trailing behind him.  
  
Quatre just chuckled, shaking his head softly and looking over to his new roommate. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"No." Trowa replied, returning the smile. "Some days, he's hyper."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo practically raced back to his room and was very happy to see that his far-too-sober roommate was absent. Good, this would give him plenty of time. He opened his closet door and narrowly avoided the avalanche that threatened to pin him to the floor. It took nearly twenty minutes, but he finally found what he was after... a slender velvet pouch containing the single item he still had from his days at the Freehold. The flute was made of a dark, almost pitch black wood, and the tone on it was absolutely perfect. He only hoped that he still had the skill to do it justice.   
  
Curling up on his bed, he reverantly removed the flute from its home and gazed at it for a few minutes. His fingers ran along the smooth wood, and he couldn't help but remember...  
  
* * *  
  
"The boy has GOT to go, Anne, I just won't have this!"  
  
"HOW can you be so cruel? He's a child still, let him BE a child for once!"  
  
"He has no concept of authority, is continually seeing just how far he can push me, and is a disgrace to this Hold!"  
  
Duo had curled against the wall of his room, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as his father's angry shouts filtered through from the next room. They hadn't meant to get this loud, he was pretty certain. A soft hand on his shoulder startled him from his reverie, and he turned his tear-streaked face up to gaze into a pair of crystal blue eyes that looked down at him with concern. She started to speak, but didn't get far before he'd turned, clinging to her and sobbing.  
  
"Don't let him send me away, 'Lena... please, don't let him!" He cried, burying his face against his sister's arms. There was nothing she could do, they both knew that. She wasn't much older than him, having been less than a year old when their father married Duo's mother. Neither of them would gain any say with their father... but she had an idea of who could.  
  
"Shhh... it's alright." She crooned softly, stroking his hair and cradling him close. "We'll try, Duo, I promise. We'll try." She pulled back gently, letting him collapse into her lap and curl up. Reaching to her side, she pulled out her flute... a gift to her from the mother she'd never known. Bringing the precious instrument to her lips, she began to play a soft melody, one of the soothing lullabies that she had learned over the years. Its effect worked slowly, but her brother began to relax, the wracking sobs fading to stifled whimpers as she tried to figure out how to approach this new problem.  
  
In the end, it had proved useless. Both she and their older brother, Zechs, had attempted to sway their father. Duo had even come himself, begging to be allowed to remain, no matter the cost. Lord Davin was having none of it, however, and soon the time came when Duo was to be taken away from the safety of the Freehold. He'd never been outside of it. The Hold stood just outside what humans viewed as their 'reality'. From here, one could watch the goings-on in the mortal world, but still stay safely outside of it. The place he was to be sent was far away, across the world from Davin's small domain. It was also fully within the human realm, and Duo was terrified.  
  
He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a single bag packed to one side of him and Relena on the other. One arm was around him protectively, and she had been trying to reassure him that they would bring him back soon. Zechs had come as well, and was crouched down in front of his younger brother.  
  
"We tried, Duo. It's all we could do." Zechs sighed softly, the mute nod from Duo almost bringing tears to his own eyes. Ever since the declaration had come, the boy had been completely withdrawn. it had taken everything he and Relena could do to even get him to eat, let alone talk. "I'm sending someone with you. That way you won't be alone there. You'll meet him soon enough, but I swear to you that we'll find a way to change Father's mind."  
  
That was how their father found them when he came in, followed by two men of his personal guard. They had been charged with Duo's safety until he reached his destination. The three siblings looked up and fixed baleful gazes upon them, but they never even blinked. A third figure came in as well, carrying a bag similar in size to Duo's. The ebony hair pulled back into a tail, and the slanted onyx eyes made the boy seem much more severe than he was, and Duo immediately recognized him as the son of one of his father's guards. They had barely known each other, but knew *of* each other well enough that there didn't seem to be a problem.   
  
As Duo stood up to leave, Relena grabbed his hand, pressing a small velvet pouch into it. He gazed at it in shock, starting to protest when she brought a single finger to his lips, quieting him. "Keep it for me, Duo." She said, smiling softly. "You can give it back to me in person soon enough."  
  
He didn't know what to do... instead of a murmured thank you, he leaned forward and enveloped her in a fierce hug. His tears had long since dried, and as he turned to say his farewells to Zechs, he saw a hint of pride in the older boy's eyes. Forcing a smile, Duo nodded to him and straightened his stance. "I'll see you soon, brother mine."  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo gazed down at the flute in his hands, a single teardrop glistening on the skin of his wrist as he brought the instrument to his lips. He remembered every note of the lullaby Relena had played for him... how many years ago had it been? He knew that his siblings wouldn't lie to him... they would bring him home. But it was their father's stubborn will they were going against, and he had been five years now in this forced exile. Every note of sadness in his heart seemed to flow into the music as his fingers moved over the wooden flute, sending a heart-wrenching undertone of mourning into the otherwise gentle tune.  
  
He never heard the door open, and simply continued playing... unaware of the frigid cobalt stare that seemed to slowly soften as the melody continued.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 4

Creature of the Wood -Chapter 4  
  
  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
Sweet love I'll make for thee alone,  
And show thee sights before unknown.  
I'll be thy master and thy friend,  
For I am the gold at the rainbow's end.  
I am the beast within all men...  
I am the rhyme past mortal ken.  
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
* * *  
  
No one had prepared him for just how difficult this was going to be. Duo had helped quite a few Changelings discover themselves in the years he'd been on earth. Even Trowa had no clue what he was before the boundless energy of the Sidhe had nearly overwhelmed him with glamour. That was the key, after all... raise enough glamour, infuse it into the Changeling, and force them to see what they were. However, it was harder than hell to generate glamour around someone with the imagination of a brick.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been playing before he felt a surge of energy nearby and had opened his eyes to find his musical observer. For a while, he had just continued playing, watching the other's reactions as the tune shifted over into a happier melody than what he had been playing previously. Heero was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes half-closed as he listened. Gods, but he was beautiful when one saw him like this instead of as the hard-nosed student he tried to be all the time. Looking at him in this light, it wasn't hard for Duo to decide that no matter what happened, he WOULD break this one free.  
  
After the music had stopped, they had simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, as if each were sizing up the other. Finally, Duo had broken the silence.  
  
"You don't have to stand in the door, you realize." He had said softly. "This is your room, too, after all."  
  
Heero had walked in then and settled himself in the chair near his desk. Much to Duo's surprise, he didn't immediately begin at his schoolwork, and instead continued to watch him. Neither boy said much for a while, and it was as if the silence were speaking for them. In that silence, a tentative truce was reached, and Duo was pretty certain that he wouldn't be asked to leave again.  
  
Now they were walking along one of the cement paths towards the school. Duo had mentioned that it was soon to be dinner time, and wondered if the other had eaten since his arrival. It turned out that he hadn't, and both had agreed that food sounded appealing. The autumn wind drifted past the two, rustling the leaves in the trees above as they passed. No one else was seen to be out, but then again the school wasn't the most populated around. It wasn't unusual to go walking on the campus and never encounter another living soul for hours.  
  
"Heero?" Duo began, smiling as the unfamiliar name rolled off his tongue. He'd gotten the other boy's name out of him as they were leaving the dorms, and had given his own as well.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you miss your old school at all?" So it wasn't the most original of conversation starters, but at least it was a beginning. Duo wasn't sure exactly how to start this, and was not used to having no common ground to start from.  
  
"Not really." The other boy began, lifting his gaze towards the clouds gathering in the sky. "I hadn't been there long, only since the middle of last year."  
  
"You transfer a lot then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The now-familiar silence descended once more and Duo kicked at a few leaves that had fallen across the path they walked. He blinked suddenly, grinning as he looked over at the other boy. "Hey! Why don't we grab something to eat then head out towards the forest? I know a little clearing out there that's perfect for watching the stars."  
  
Heero raised a brow and looked back towards Duo with an expression of disbelief. "For one, there's a storm brewing. We won't be able to see stars through the clouds. For two, what's wrong with eating in the cafeteria?"  
  
Duo just shrugged faintly and grinned. "They don't really appreciate when I play the flute in the cafeteria. most of the boneheads here don't appreciate music unless it's coming out of a speaker at 200 decibels."  
  
At the mention of the music, the cobalt eyes widened faintly and a rare smile passed over his features. "I hear Orion'll be visible around ten. We should be done eating by then."  
  
Duo grinned, nodding vehemently as they continued on their way. One victory won... now to see just how tricky this was going to be.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?"  
  
Trowa leaned out the window, narrowing his eyes to pick out the two figures that were vanishing into the treeline. "You were right. They're headed into the woods." His keen vision allowed him to see what most people could only dream of, and at distances that would make an eye doctor cringe. "Didn't realize he would move THAT quickly." Pulling himself back inside, he looked over to where Quatre was spreading out the small assortment of sandwiches that he'd managed to filch from the cafeteria. Neither boy had been willing to deal with the throng of students, and they had opted instead to eat in their room.   
  
He was growing more and more pleased with his new roommate by the minute. Quatre had a charming personality and an almost tangible magnetism about him that seemed to draw the Pooka into its grasp. Several times now, the blonde had caught Trowa watching him while he was pretending to do something else. If he'd been in his Fae seeming, his ears would have pricked up every time the smaller boy made a move and his tail would have been twitching in curiosity. The blonde was far less active than Duo was, and it was hard to believe that they were of the same kith at all. Where Duo was arrogant and brash, Quatre was simply self-assured and reasonable to a fault. He could have explained that the sky was purple, and Trowa would likely have never had to go to a window to check. He'd never been this drawn to anyone before, and to be honest, it was making him just a bit nervous. Was the Sidhe using some kind of magic on him?  
  
"No magic..." Quatre said, looking up and catching Trowa's startled expression. "Sorry. You were thinking loud enough that I could hear even though I try not to."  
  
"You... you can..."  
  
Quatre just nodded and lowered his head apologetically. "Not that I want to, but I can. And I'm not sure either why you seem drawn to me... but I know that I feel the same way. I've never had that happen before, so I can't offer any suggestions."  
  
Picking up half of a sandwich, Trowa just shrugged. "Well, no sense worrying about it then. We'll figure it out." The two continued their meal in an almost uncomfortable silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Several weeks passed without incident. Wufei could just sit back and smile, watching the other four Fae in their antics. Trowa and Quatre were damn near inseperable, and Duo had dropped several jibing comments that maybe they WERE joined at the hip... for at least part of the day. That wasn't what had surprised him, however. What had gotten him was the fact that neither of the other two seemed inclined to dissuade that theory, and in fact it was the first time he'd ever recalled seeing the Pooka blush. Duo and Heero were making progress as well, although it was going slowly at best. Duo varied from ecstatic glee and wanting to pull his hair out by the roots whenever the taciturn Japanese boy was mentioned. Apparently, the boy DID have some musical talent after all, because Duo had nearly come unglued when he'd journeyed back to his room one day and found his precious flute in someone else's hands. He had gritted his teeth and complimented Heero's skill, but Wufei hadn't heard the end of that little incident yet. It was amusing to see Duo torn between protecting the only item he held dear... and encouraging his budding protegee into becoming more creative. Now, however, it had been solved. Duo had purchased two different instruments for Heero to try out, and the boy seemed to be taking to both of them well. The first was a simple recorder, which was similar to the flute Duo carried. The other was a bit trickier, a set of pan pipes that had caught Heero's attention while they had been out shopping one day.  
  
That was another gap Duo had crossed with ease. Now it was simply a matter of asking to get Heero to follow his friend around on their many walks. Stargazing had become a favourite pasttime of theirs, and none were privy to the conversations they had while in the meadow not far from the school. All Wufei knew was that they both seemed to smile a bit more after they came back, and he was happy to see that maybe they were making progress in awakening the silent youth to his true heritage.  
  
All in all, it made the news he bore now all the harder to bring. He made his way quickly across the campus, towards the dorms. He never really ran anywhere, but right now was the fastest he could move without breaking into a full out dash. There wasn't much time, and he'd rather be the one to break this particular news to his friend. He passed by Trowa and Quatre, not stopping even when he heard the called greeting from one of them... he wasn't even sure which one. He never saw them exchange glances and scramble down off the steps to follow him up to Duo and Heero's room. He didn't bother knocking, and when he threw the door open, he was met by the twin stares of two deer caught in headlights. Duo was curled up sitting on his bed with the flute in his hands as he had apparently been teaching Heero a new song to play on the recorder. The latter was sitting on the floor, staring up at Wufei in surprise as the Asian boy came to a stop in the center of the room.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, what's shaking?" Duo began, his voice containing a rather happy chirp to it.  
  
"Maxwell, I-..."  
  
"Aw relax, I'll get to my homework in a bit, you can stop mothering me."  
  
"Damnit, LISTEN!"  
  
Duo scooted back a pace at that, eyes widening faintly. Heero was shifting his gaze between the two of them, obviously confused, as Trowa and Quatre skidded to a halt in the doorway. Wufei sighed, facing Duo completely. "You likely don't want to hear this right now..."  
  
"W-what... you're starting to worry me now..." Duo stammered, getting the sinking feeling that whatever was coming, he wasn't going to like it.  
  
"Your brother is ill. It's unknown whether he'll recover or not." Wufei grew more and more regretful of bearing this news as he saw Duo's cheerful demeanor melt away into an expression of near despair. "Your sister is here. She's come to take you home."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

Creature of the Wood (5/?)  
-----------------------------------  
  
I shall be thy lover  
  
I've played my pipes before man's dawn,  
Seen maidens ripe, turn pale and wan.  
Taught man the art of song and dance,  
Yet had to part from mortal clans.  
I must return to silent dells...  
No fire burns, and nature dwells.  
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
* * *  
  
*No, no, no, no, NO!!* Duo thought to himself as he darted to the window and looked down at the three figures approaching. Relena's sandy blonde hair nearly shimmered in the sunlight, and part of him wanted to run to her, embrace her and never let go. She'd grown in the past five years from a headstrong girl-child into a rather lovely young woman. Adjusting his gaze slightly, Duo could make out her appearance to the Fae... and was surprised to see her dressed in the same livery as the two guardsmen that accompanied her. Relena had become one of the Hold guards?? Even though his mind raced to figure a way out of this situation, Duo couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, father must have had a CAT when she took up a sword. I'm surprised she didn't wind up out here with me." He mused, sighing and turning back towards the others.   
  
"Sword?" Heero's confused gaze caught Duo offguard and he mentally kicked himself for slipping like that in front of the other boy.  
  
"Ah... nothing. Just a figure of speech." He replied quickly, putting up his trademark grin. Heero seemed to accept this answer for now, and Duo let loose the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Oh hells, this would NOT do. There was no real way to keep the impending argument fully mundane, not when he wanted to tell his sister in no uncertain terms how he felt about being called back as a standby. He started to think, and was about to speak when he saw Quatre lean in towards Trowa quickly and whisper something to him. Trowa simply nodded and cleared his throat faintly.  
  
"Heero, we're likely going to be stuck here a while if he and his sister are going to be arguing. Want to come with me to grab some food from the cafeteria and bring it back?" If the Japanese boy realized that he was being gotten rid of, he never said a word about it. He merely got to his feet and followed Trowa out the door with a final sidelong glance to Duo. They hadn't been gone five minutes when a faint knock was heard and Relena's face peered around the door.   
  
She never got to ask if she had the right room before she was nearly bowled over into the hallway by the projectile form of her younger brother aiming right for her. The two embraced warmly, each of them nearly in tears. It had been five years since they'd seen each other last, and they'd both changed quite a bit over that time. As they pulled apart, Relena brought up one hand to rest against Duo's cheek gently, her eyes shimmering with tears as she smiled at him. "I've missed you, brother mine."  
  
Duo found himself swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, nodding in response. "Missed you too, 'Lena... I heard about what happened."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes halfway as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "It took something like this for him to finally give in. We'd been hoping that he would turn over the Hold to Zechs, as he'd been planning... then we could have brought you back immediately and he would have been powerless to stop it."  
  
"Instead, he waits until the Heir is in danger of dying, then sends for the the 'backup plan' because he knows the three of us are all he has and all he'll ever have." If Duo's words came out tinged with bitterness, it was because he fully intended it that way. His hands dropped to his sides, clenched as he turned away. "I'm sorry, 'Lena. I'm not going back."  
  
Her eyes widened and she lifted her head to face him once again. "What do you mean? Those guards with me were instructed to not leave here without you, even if they had to bring you back unconscious!" She stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her. The only warning she had was that Quatre and Wufei each took a step back, away from the siblings. When Duo turned, his violet eyes had taken on an internal glow that signalled the glamour surge as his anger rose.   
  
"If you think I'm going to go trotting back to HIS side like a faithful lapdog who's been thrown a scrap, you're out of your mind. I've got a job to do here, and I'm not going to just abandon it. Two Changelings arrived at this school recently." As he spoke, he made a motion with his hand towards Quatre behind him. "He's one... the other likely passed you in the hall. The only difference is that the other doesn't know who or what he is. We've made progress, but we're still in danger of losing him completely to his human side if we don't keep at him. I'm staying, and you can tell Mutt and Jeff down there to go fuck themselves if they don't like it!"  
  
"Ever the linguist, I see." Relena responded dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not listening. They're GOING to take you back, whether you like it or not. I was told to come along so that you wouldn't think it was a trick, but if I tell them to sod off, they're not going to listen. Father replaced most of his guards, keeping only those who were most loyal to him, or willing to follow him without question."  
  
"Pfeh... must have taken him years to find enough brainwashed morons to fill the Guard. Then knock 'em around a bit, or is that sword only for show?"  
  
"HOLD IT!" Quatre stepped forward then, bringing up both hands and forcing the two away from each other. The last thing he wanted to see was two siblings in a knock down, drag out fight... and that's about where this was heading. The two stopped and glared at him, and he started to wonder if this was actually the brightest thing he could have done at that moment. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he kept his hands raised towards them. "I have an idea.. if you're willing to listen."  
  
Duo had seen Quatre's mind at work before, and couldn't help but grin. "Oh this should be good. Go for it!" Relena nodded, relaxing her stance slightly and tilting her head to the side as he began to speak once more.  
  
"Alright..." Quatre began, running his fingers throug his hair. "For starters, I'm Quatre Winner, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Relena, and when she took it, he turned her wrist slightly and dropped a quick kiss upon the back, bowing to her.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft... the pleasure is mine." She responded, blinking in surprise. "At least someone around here has manners."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, and Quatre seemed to blush faintly as he continued. "Now that introductions are aside... you said that your father replaced his guards, m'lady?"  
  
"Yes. There was a bit of dissention in the ranks about a year ago. A lot of the newer guards wanted to see Zechs as Lord of the Freehold, and father was concerned that he might be in danger."  
  
Quatre nodded, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought a bit more. "Duo, do you recognize the two out there?"  
  
Shrugging faintly, Duo turned and walked to the window, peering out at the two who stood below near the main doors of the dorm. "Nope. Don't even recognize them from the Hold at all."  
  
"They came to the Hold about three years ago. They've been kissing father's ass ever since." There was a note of derision in Relena's voice, and Duo just chuckled as he turned back to face them.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only 'linguist' in the family."  
  
Relena was about to retort when they were both interrupted by Quatre once more. "Argue it later, please. Alright. So they've got orders to take Duo back, right?"  
  
Both siblings nodded, not quite sure where this line of thought was headed.  
  
"Duo, you've got brown hair, Relena's got dark blonde... what colour is Zechs' hair?"  
  
"Blonde, a bit lighter than yours." Duo replied, lifting a brow.   
  
"Relena, your father doesn't like Duo much... does he have any pictures of his children around where people can see them?"  
  
She almost appeared confused for a moment, then responded. "He has a picture of himself and Zechs from a few years back and he has one of all three of us together, but that's kept in their personal quarters. No one is permitted in there except the immediate family."  
  
"Not even guards?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What the hell are you driving at?" Duo interjected, now just looking lost.  
  
Quatre just grinned, his expression mirrored by Relena as she caught onto where the boy was heading with his idea. "Oh dear... it just might work!" She laughed then, shaking her head.   
  
Duo looked between the two of them, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Will someone please enlighten me as to what the hell I just missed?"  
  
Quatre smiled almost angelically, which almost had the effect of making Duo break into a cold sweat. He'd seen the other Sidhe plan paybacks on people one too many times to be fooled by that particular look.  
  
"They have to take back their Lord's son. They arrived after you left and have no idea what you look like. Relena's blonde, so's Zechs."  
  
"Riiiight..." Duo began, ending on a questioning tone.  
  
"So am I."  
  
It was priceless. Relena had to bring her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to emerge as her younger brother suddenly looked as though he'd been hit with a brick. Duo was stunned, his mouth opening, then closing again as his brain worked to catch up with what the other two already knew. "So you... YOU'RE going to go back with them??"  
  
"Exactly." Quatre replied, shrugging faintly. "Why not? It'll buy you some time, it's not like they're going to KEEP me there or my family will throw a holy fit. Heero needs you here, and it's pretty obvious you don't want to go back." He looked to Relena then, smiling apologetically. "And I have to warn you, it won't be a fast trip back. I plan on stalling as long as I can."  
  
Relena just grinned, walking over and putting one arm around the blonde. "Duo, you always did have the most annoying habit of moving in reverse when you didn't want to do something."  
  
Duo looked to Quatre and his sister then, moving to sit on the bed. "So how long will I have after you three leave?"  
  
"Three?" Quatre looked confused for a moment until both Relena and Duo pointed to Wufei. "Why would you go back too?"  
  
Wufei, who had just been observing with silent amusement, stepped over towards Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was asked by Zechs to go into exile with him... so that he wouldn't be alone. If he's going back, it will raise questions if I don't return as well."  
  
"Ah. Alright then." Quatre nodded in understanding. "And I can give you three weeks if I REALLY try, Duo."  
  
"Now that that's settled..." Duo grinned. "Let's get TweedleDumb and TweedleDumber down there OFF campus and out of my hair. I've got three weeks to drag a Fae out kicking and screaming, and I don't need them underfoot any longer than they have to be.  
  
The plans were quickly made, and Quatre departed long enough to pack and say his temporary goodbyes to Trowa. Duo could tell that the Pooka was going to be unbearable until the blonde Sidhe returned... oh man, he was never going to live this down. Trowa was fairly bristling, and it was a given that he'd likely vanish into the forest as soon as the travelling party left.   
  
Heero wasn't quite sure what had transpired in his absence, but when he found out that Duo was staying, he felt a relief that he couldn't quite explain. They watched from the window as the group of five left the campus, and he quirked a brow, looking to Duo. "What was that all about, anyway? I thought you had to go back home?"  
  
Duo just smiled, his mind already working to figure out how he could make this up to Quatre. "Apparently I wasn't needed as badly as they thought. Besides... for the first time in five years, I like it here."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 6

Creature of the Wood (6/?)  
-----------------------------------  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
So take thy rest within the shade,  
And as the evening hours fade.  
I'll take thee deeper in the glade,  
My cloven hooves through heather wade.  
I'll teach thee things man has forbade...  
Our souls entwined and unafraid.  
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo walked along the path, kicking the fallen leaves out of his way as he thought to himself. It had been a week since Relena and Quatre had left, and he'd only been making tiny steps in the progress with Heero. At the very least, he'd gotten the boy to skip a class to go watch the leaves change colour. Granted, it was one of the classes that Heero could afford to miss, and Duo was willing to bet that the teacher had breathed a sigh of relief at the first indication that her star pupil was actually human. The class had been chosen for a reason by Duo... he didn't want Heero to take a hit in his grades, he just wanted to show him that it was okay to relax every once in a while. It had worked, and with luck, it wouldn't take too much longer to bring him fully out of his shell.  
  
There was something about the dark-eyed Japanese boy that he just couldn't quite figure out. Trowa just smirked when he'd brought up the question to him, and refused to give him a straight answer. Then again, the Pooka had been more disagreeable and downright cranky since Quatre had left. It hadn't taken Duo long to figure out that the 'pairing' comments he'd levelled at the two in the past weren't too far from the truth. As he walked beneath one of the myriad apple trees that littered the campus, he was pitched forward by an impact to the back of his head. Looking up with a curse on his lips, Duo met the impenetrable emerald gaze of the Pooka. His leg was dangling down from the branch where he stretched out, full length. His chin was rested upon folded arms, and even in human form he seemed to resemble the great cat from which he took his animalistic aspects. His leg swung beneath the branch lazily, much as his tail would, if he had possessed it in human form.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going." Came the barbed comment from above. Duo just glared up at him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I knew damned well where I was going, why don't YOU watch where I'm going?" Reaching up, he batted at Trowa's leg, then leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"What do you want, Maxwell..."  
  
"Look, if you're going to rip my throat out, just do it and get it over with. It wasn't my idea for him to leave with 'Lena, it was his. You out of anyone should know what happens when you try to talk him out of something." Duo looked up then, catching the other boy's gaze. The two of them hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other in the past week, and it was nearly killing Duo to think that one of his friends was angry with him.. for whatever reason. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd do tha--"  
  
"It's alright." The reply was so soft, that for a moment, Duo wasn't certain he'd heard it correctly. Trowa had tilted his head to the side, pillowed against his arms, and was now watching the violet-eyed boy intently. "It wasn't your fault. But you're convenient." He closed his eyes then, nestling against the branch as if he belonged there.  
  
Duo just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he could say or do. Finally, he began to climb the trunk of the tree, easing his way along the branch where Trowa lay, and trying to keep his balance. More than once, he nearly fell to the ground below, and his extravagant display of attempting to stay upright eventually had the desired effect of bringing a slight smirk to Trowa's face. "Oh sure, just laugh at me." Duo chided, coming to sit near Trowa. "I'll fall and break my neck and you'll crack up all the way to the hospital."  
  
"Not my fault you're a klutz."  
  
"HEY!" Duo reached out to swat at the Pooka and nearly tumbled from the branch. Grabbing hold of the first thing he could think of, his fingers dug into the fabric of Trowa's jeans. A startled yelp left the taller boy as he clung to the branch, trying now to keep himself upright as well as holding the weight of his friend. Within a few moments, both were in a rather ungraceful heap on the ground, and a low growl had begun to rumble in Trowa's throat when they heard soft laughter from nearby. Both boys stopped their actions and blinked, looking with owl-wide eyes at the dark-haired boy that was currently finding a great deal of amusement in their predicament. Heero walked over to them, sitting in the grass and looking at them curiously, his lips still upturned in a faint smile.   
  
"You know... that was good. I'll give you a 6.5 total." He nearly broke up into laughter again at the confused looks from Trowa and Duo. "The dismount was wonderful, but the landing needs work." Trowa and Duo just stared at the boy for a second, not quite sure if they'd just heard right.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did he just...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
That was all the warning Heero had before two grinning boys turned their attention back to him and tackled him into the grass, tickling him mercilessly. The peals of laughter from the three of them were more beautiful than the sweetest music Duo could ever recall hearing.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre, however, was definately *not* laughing. He had to give the guards credit... they weren't stupid. He'd only been able to 'stall' for a few days at the most before they caught onto his games and one of them had put iron cuffs over his wrists. Glaring down at them balefully, he half wondered if this was some sort of joke, or if Duo's father actually DID condone the use of iron for restrictive purposes. Either way, he was just glad that they'd placed the cuffs over the sleeves of his shirt instead of under them. This way was far less painful. Now he was about to be presented to Lord Davin, who was going to explain what he wanted his son for.  
  
If he expected to be brought before the Lord in the main hall of the Hold, he was sadly mistaken. He was led to what could only be the family's section of the Hold, and felt his heart begin to sink as he noticed Relana fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. This was not expected... by either her or Wufei, who had put on an impassive mask of expression upon his face. He didn't need his other senses to let him know that both were anxious, and that this was not shaping up to be a pleasant encounter. To be honest, he hadn't figured out quite what he was going to do once he was here. As Lord Davin stepped out to meet them and cast a baleful glare over Quatre, the blond's bad feeling went to worse. They'd been expected.  
  
"So this is the one who would pose as my son." There were curt nods from the two guardsmen, who then bowed and stepped back, leaving the three youths to stand before the Freehold Lord. The deep indigo gaze, so similar to Duo's, held none of the hidden mirth that Quatre had come to expect from the joyful youth. He was no longer under scrutiny, and now found himself free to watch the older man as he turned to his daughter and Wufei. "I had expected this from my wayward son, but from the two of YOU? You disappoint me."  
  
Relena's head was bowed, and Quatre noticed how she was toying with the end of her belt, worrying it between her fingers. She hadn't known this was coming... she'd fully expected this to take the guards and her father unawares. She cringed inwardly at her father's next words, then jerked her head up in shock.  
  
"Take my daughter to her rooms and keep her there. Wufei, you are relieved of duty and will fall under whatever punishment your family sees fit for this disgrace." He turned to Quatre then, his gaze narrowing. "As for you, Heir Winner, your family has ensured that nothing lasting will come of this and has assured me that you will be dealt with. However, you fall under my jurisdiction now." Glancing to his guards, he motioned towards the boy and they immediately moved forward. "Take him. Give him twenty lashes, then place him in the guest chambers until his family comes for him."  
  
"Father, you can't do that!!" Relena shrieked, darting forward as Quatre was dragged away. As she clung to her father's arm, she was nearly pushed back simply by the coldness within his eyes.   
  
"I suggest you go to your quarters... before you share his punishment."   
  
* * *  
  
"I'm so sorry, Quatre." Relena whispered, bringing the cool cloth over the torn skin of his back once more. She felt the boy wince beneath her touch, but never... not even while the lashes were being given, did he utter a single cry. Now he lay across the bed, his face buried into one of the pillows while his fingers clenched tightly at the sheets. The angry red welts across his back were seeping still, the bright crimson droplets slipping down his sides when she couldn't catch them fast enough with the cloth. Ever since she had seen the guards drag the half-unconscious boy back to the guest quarters, she had snuck out of her room and gone to his side. His clothing had been nearly shredded, the modest finery with which he dressed himself now hanging in tatters. She'd removed what she could, and was just grateful that whoever had administered her father's punishment had kept the brunt of it against his back instead of the tender skin at the backs of his legs.  
  
"It's not your fault." Came the weakened reply. The catch in his voice let her know that the blonde was staying conscious by sheer force of will, and it was taking all he had to keep his semblence of calm and keep his voice steady. She ran the damp cloth gently over his back once more, cleaning away the spots where his blood had dried... then moved it to also try and soothe the abraded skin of his wrists where he had been subjected to the iron cuffs on the journey... and then tied for the lashing. She felt terrible. This was NOT supposed to have happened. They were supposed to come here, stall for time for Duo, then leave. How had her father known? The guards were easy enough to explain, they must have been shown a picture of Duo or given a description. The thought that bothered her was that they played along the entire way home. They'd been warned. But how??  
  
Once Quatre's breathing settled into the rhythmic pattern of sleep, Relena slipped from the bedside and out into the hall. The guards placed at the door left no room for doubt that while Quatre may have been in one of the guest chambers, he was indeed as much of a captive here as she now was. She didn't have to *stay* in her quarters, but she had the distinct impression that if she were to try and leave the Freehold, there would be repercussions. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she walked down the hall towards her own quarters. As she made her way, she passed by her father's chambers, and heard voices raised within. There were guards at this door as well, and while her curiosity was piqued, she didn't dare try to eavesdrop from right there. Instead, she went around the corner and disappeared into her younger brother's former room. Duo had been placed near her father so that the elder man could keep an eye on the child, but what he didn't realize was that the walls were constructed in just such a manner that from one corner of the sleeping chamber, you could hear everything that happened in her father's study. That was how Duo had found out about his exile before it had been announced... and that is how Relena now listened in as her father spoke to someone she had never heard before.  
  
"...tired of mucking about with the boy. Take care of it." Her father's cold tone made Relena's skin crawl... she knew her father acted strangely when Duo was concerned, but she'd never seen him like this. If her father's voice made her uncomfortable, then the woman who spoke next made her blood run to ice in her veins.  
  
"As you wish, Lord." Came the soft, almost purring voice. "It will be done."  
  
Relena didn't recognize the voice, but she certainly didn't like it, or what it represented. Duo was in danger, she knew that much. Pressing her ear against the wall, she held her breath, listening for anything else.  
  
"I don't care what you have to do, I'm through with him."  
  
"He's been treading on my territory lately. I won't have it. This will be amusing, to say the least. 'Tis the season, after all... and what of the other with him?"  
  
"Whatever you must do. But this is where it ends. Take them and leave me be after this."  
  
"Of course, Lord."  
  
Relena's brow furrowed. This wasn't good. Who would her father be dealing with that a warning such as this was necessary? She moved away then, leaving the room and making her way quietly towards her elder brother's room. As she passed by her father's study, the door swung open and she found herself gazing up into the violet eyes of the older Sidhe. "Good evening, father." She said, straining to keep her voice steady even through every instinct she had was telling her to run.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing out of your room?" His gaze moved over her with scrutiny, and she managed to simply shrug, hoping that she didn't appear as frightened as she was.  
  
"I was going to check on Zechs, father. I've been worried about him and haven't seen him since I returned."  
  
Lord Davin nodded, bringing one hand to rest on her shoulder for a moment. "Go on then. Let him know that there will be food brought up to him shortly. Your mother and I will be attending dinner with the Hold. He moved away then, not looking back.  
  
Relena let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, turning and running down the hall at top speed. One hand moved to her shoulder, where her father had touched her not a few moments before. It tingled faintly, a chill spreading through her as surely as if someone had poured cold water over her skin. She had an inkling of what was happening, and if she was right... they were all in danger here.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you, it's GOT to be!" Relena was pacing the floor near Zechs' bed, hardly noticing as her elder brother watched her movements. "Duo's in trouble, and so are we if we stay here!"  
  
"Relena, it's absurd! There's no way father would work with the Autumn People, let alone hand over one of his own children to them!" Zechs was sitting up, his normally pale skin even more fair due to his illness. His long blonde hair was pulled back away from his face, only the two braids that normally fell from above his right ear remaining free from the bind that held the rest at the nape of his neck. "Are you absolutely certain of what you heard?"  
  
She whirled on him then, fury blazing in the depths of her eyes. "I know what I heard! He's just given whoever that was permission to KILL Duo, and I'm not staying here a moment longer! When he touched me, it was like he was made of ice. It HURT, Zechs, and I've never felt that from him before. He's been acting strangely... *never* would he have allowed someone to be whipped in this Hold, and now we've got a boy no older than our brother who is recovering just down the hall! If it's not one of the Autumn People, then I'm afraid it might be something even worse. That's not our father anymore, Zechs... not the one we knew."  
  
"I was afraid of this..."   
  
Both siblings turned towards the windows at the far end of the room, Zechs sighing softly as the figure hidden there stepped into the light. Relena's eyes widened slightly, and then she was moving forward, her lip trembling in disbelief. "You... how did you... you were..."  
  
"Exiled?" The honey-sweet voice drifted through the room as he stepped forward, opening his arms so that Relena could step into his embrace. She nearly curled against the man, her head resting against his chest as she fought back tears. "Yes, little one... I was. But I've been coming back for a bit now, because your brother and I had been noticing strange things happening around the Hold."  
  
"Trieze... for the love of god, at least go and lock the door before someone walks in and finds you here. Otherwise all three of us will wind up tossed to the wolves." Zechs leaned back against the headboard once more, watching his sister and his closest friend. It had been nearly two years since Trieze had been exiled for speaking out against Lord Davin. It had nearly killed Relena, and Zechs had spent weeks fighting depression when his one confidant had left. Turning slowly, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his ears picking up the soft click of the door being locked as he rose to his feet unsteadily. In an instant, his sister was at his side, helping him.  
  
"Zechs! What are you--"  
  
"We have to get out of here, Relena. Trieze, will you explain while I get dressed?" Disentangling himself from his sister, Zechs moved to dress while Relena turned to face Trieze once more.   
  
He had matured within the past two years, she mused... her eyes tracing over the darkened patches of dyed skin. The tracery went over both of his arms and was barely visible in the slight gap between the bottom of his vest and the tops of his pants. A faint smile crossed Relena's features as she remembered the night she discovered that those tattoos of his did indeed, go all the way down. When Zechs had first realized his sister's feelings for this roguish Sidhe, he had been furious. After all, what self-respecting young lady would even *think* about associating with one of the UnSeelie... regardless of their standing. It had taken him months to discover that the difference in their alliances meant nothing to them... and it had taken a very direct threat of dismemberment against Trieze to make the other promise that if any harm befell Relena, he would answer to Zechs himself. After that, the two had become fast friends, finding out that they shared quite a few common interests. Now, however, was not the time for reminiscing on the past. Relena brought her gaze back up to the sharp eyes, and listened as Trieze began to speak once more.  
  
"We've been noticing that things around here have been changing, and it disturbed your brother enough that he called me. Apparently he seems to think that I can worm my way into finding out anything."  
  
"Prove me wrong." Came the muffled reply from within the large closet to their right.  
  
"Hush, I'm not that bad. Most of the time." Trieze turned back to Relena then, gauging her reactions to what he was saying. "What I was able to find out is that your father has had contact with a rather powerful Fae on the outside. Or more to the point... something that WAS Fae at one point but has since then turned its back on our kind." He saw Relena's startled, then fearful expression, and simply nodded. "There's a possibility that we're dealing with a Dauntain. A Fae that was so scarred by their awakening that they've instead become the complete opposite of what we hold dear. They're far worse than the Autumn People... at least with them, we're fighting against mere humans."  
  
"We never *will* agree on the value of humans, will we..." Zechs was standing in front of the closet now, his hands resting on the back of a chair as he caught his breath. He still wasn't well, and this was going to take more out of him than perhaps he had left. It didn't matter to him, however... if they were right, there was grave danger in staying any longer.  
  
"No, we won't." Trieze interjected smoothly, then went back to his train of thought. "If we are, indeed, talking about a Dauntain, then your brother is in for the fight of his life. However, what we have here is a Freehold Lord who is being affected by one, and regardless of what you heard I can guarantee that she won't just stop at 'taking care of' your little brother. If Davin has agreed to this, then he's a risk. She'll come after him next because he's weak. This could bring the entire Freehold down."  
  
Relena tilted her head to the side, mulling over his words in her mind. "What do you intend that we do?"  
  
Trieze smiled then... she was willing to hear him out, and not blind to the fact that her father at the very least had to be removed from his position. This might not be too difficult after all. "For the moment, we need to get Zechs and your young friend out of here. They're in no condition to get caught up in what is about to happen here. If your father has caved into the Dauntain this far, then it won't be hard to show the others here just how far he's sunk. His very touch will give that away... I'm surprised he slipped up enough to touch you this time. If you think about it, he hasn't been in close contact with anyone in months."  
  
Relena stopped to think, then realized that Trieze was right. Never once, in the past several months, could she recall a hug or kiss upon her forehead. Nor could she remember him having shaken hands with any visitors, or coming into any contact whatsoever with other fae. She hadn't thought it odd before, but now she knew more... and it merely made sense.  
  
"We have to remove him from his position as Lord of this Hold. Because of his dealings, there's a chance that no one will stand to have you or Zechs take his place. However, because of the fact that a Freehold is common ground for any and all kith..."  
  
"There's a chance they'll accept you as Lord of the Hold." She finished his sentence for him, and saw the nod of recognition in response. Chewing on her lower lip, Relena turned to Zechs and acknowledged the slow nod from him as well. They'd apparently already been over this... and to be honest, she couldn't find fault with the young UnSeelie noble. He was far more honourable than most she'd known, and it would likely bring more traffic to the Freehold itself if it were known to be equally friendly towards both the Seelie and UnSeelie Fae. "Alright." She said, straightening her posture and looking Trieze in the eye. "What do we have to do?"  
  
Smiling softly, Trieze turned towards the window where he'd appeared earlier. "You can come in now." His words were answered by a rustling of the curtain and a slender lapis-skinned woman stepped out into the light. "I'd like you to meet Lucrezia. She was one of my father's guard before I left out on my own. We became friends, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life... or the lives of those I care about." The last was directed towards Relena, and a soft flush suffused her cheeks as she glanced down towards the ground. "Lucrezia will accompany you out of the Freehold, and will help you with your friend. I'd rather you two were safe, in case this turns ugly for your father. If it does, the entire family could be in danger."  
  
"What about mother??" Relena gasped, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand.   
  
"She will be safe. I swear it." Lucrezia responded, coming to stand near the two. "Two of my men are already on their way to her. Regardless of whether she comes along willingly or not, she will not be in harm's way if things go wrong." She held out one hand to Relena then, smiling softly. "Come... let's get your friend and leave this place. We don't have much time."  
  
Relena returned the gesture, then stepped back. "Please. Assist my brother. He knows the paths to the outside, and I have to go get Quatre." Lucrezia nodded once, then turned to help Zechs. As the two of them disappeared out onto the small balcony, Relena turned to Trieze once more. Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Be careful, love... I want to stand by your side when this is all over."  
  
Trieze brought up one hand and gently caressed along her jawline, his fingers trailing up one pointed ear. "I'll see you again, my dear. I promise you. Now go... I won't be content until you're safe."  
  
Stepping back, Relena smiled once more then turned and vanished out the window as well.  
  
* * *  
  
It was ten after five in the afternoon. Two minutes after the LAST time Duo had looked at his watch, and it was starting to bug the hell out of him. It was long past time for Heero to have gotten out of his last class... unless his teacher really WASN'T happy with him for skipping it last week. Groaning inwardly, Duo decided to find out for himself what was happening, and raced quickly along one of the paths that would take him to the school. He took the brick stairs two at a time, reaching for the heavy door just as it swung open quickly and caught him completely offguard. He stumbled back, reaching for anything that would keep him from landing on his head and nearly hissed as his hands closed around the wrought iron fence that bordered either side of the stairway. Pulling back, he shoved his hands in his pockets, hoping that he hadn't looked too strange just then and turned towards the person who had nearly barrelled into him. He was just about to give the bastard a severe tongue lashing, when he stopped cold and put on his best 'good kid' pose.  
  
"Oh! Good afternoon, Miss Une, I didn't see you coming. Sorry to bother you, I was just looking for a fri--"  
  
"You were looking for Mr. Yuy, were you not?" The clipped tone made Duo wince. Oh hells, Dragonlady Une was the teacher that Heero had for his last class of the day. Of ALL the classes to skip, he could definately have picked better. He was just about to respond when she cut him off once more. "Mr. Yuy will be along shortly, I assure you. It's going to take him a bit of time to finish the extra work he has to deal with after your little stunt last week, Mr. Maxwell." She stepped closer, her gaze raking over the smaller boy with distaste. "How he could bear to be around a vagabond such as you is beyond me. He has a brilliant mind, and will be an asset to this world if he can get away from your frivolity long enough to make something of himself."  
  
As she got closer, Duo almost instinctively found himself backing away. Something wasn't right here, he just couldn't put his finger on it. As she spoke, he opened his mouth to retort, but then gasped as what could only be described as tendrils of ice seemed to wrap around his very heart. One hand came up to clutch at his chest, his knees threatening to buckle as he looked up in confusion.   
  
"Problems, Mr. Maxwell? I can guarantee you won't have them for long." Her frigid smile and narrowed eyes sent a riptide of fear coursing through Duo's body. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening a moment too late. His lips parted faintly, the barest hint of a word starting to form.  
  
"D-Daunt--"  
  
He was cut off then as she closed the distance between them with two quick strides. Her hands came up, palms slamming into his shoulders and sending him reeling back down the steps. He couldn't get his hands behind him fast enough, and a ragged scream of agony left his throat as a searing pain shot through his left shoulder, his body colliding harshly with the side of the stairs. He struggled to stand, but the motion only brought another sickening wave of pain, something holding him fast. He looked to his shoulder, his vision swimming as he saw two of the fence spikes protruding through his clothing... the deep crimson rivulets that wound their way along his skin only made him even more unsteady, his gaze turning to focus on the woman who now stood over him.  
  
"Consider this the end of your exile, Mr. Maxwell..." The dark subtlety to her voice made him shiver... his hands grasping for any purchase they could find as she pressed her palms against his shoulders, forcing him farthur against the fence. He bit back a scream, his head falling back.   
  
As the darkness closed in around his mind, he swore he heard a primal roar shattering the air...  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 7

Creature of the Wood (7/?)  
  
This chapter has a dedication. If I'd known how absolutely vital to this story she was going to be, I'd have dedicated the entire blasted thing. As it stands, however, I wanted ALL to know just how important this person has been to me during the writing of this. Without her support, ideas, bantering and the WONDERFUL pics that she seems to be able to pluck directly from my mind, this story would never have been possible.  
  
*Bows deeply* Thank you jmi... for everything.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
I am a Creature of the Wood,  
Forsaken in my solitude.  
My song is pleasure and is pain,  
My song can drive a man insane.  
So come with me, my pipes I'll play...  
And we will dance 'til break of day.  
  
~Heather Alexander, 'Creature of the Wood'.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa knew that something was wrong. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was that all-too-familiar tingling running through him that made all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Long legs carried him quickly away from the dorms, his brow furrowed as he sorted through his thoughts, trying to pinpoint exactly what was bothering him. Quatre was gone, but he'd gotten used to that. Well... not really gotten used to it, but had spent a productive week thinking up ways to let the deceptively fragile-seeming Sidhe know just how much he was missed. That's not what was causing this. As he approached the school, the feeling got worse, to the point where he was antsy enough to nearly crawl out of his skin. Lifting his gaze to the massive bulk of the building, his eyes drank in the sight before him... and his blood froze in his veins.  
  
He saw Duo stagger back against the ornate rail long the stairs, the very rail that they had always avoided going near. When the other boy didn't immediately pull away from the cold iron, he tensed... then the other figure, a teacher he didn't quite recognize, moved forward towards the stricken youth.   
  
"Consider this the end of your exile, Mr. Maxwell..."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. Dropping the backpack from his shoulder, his eyes narrowed into pinprinks of sheer rage as he launched himself up the stairs... claws elongated and his true form took hold as he let loose a ragged scream of defiance. As the sound echoed around him, it began to shift, the shriek of human origin changing... deepening... until the fierce roar of the predator within was able to break free. Trowa's momentum left the wind whistling in his ears, a satisfied grin spreading across his face as blade-sharp claws met with the negligable resistance of soft flesh. He didn't see his fallen friend... he didn't see the terror-filled eyes of the Japanese boy who had chosen just that moment to emerge from the school... all he saw was the prey before him. Every shred of human self-control had been cast aside the moment the blood of his friend had begun to flow.  
  
His attack had come before the Dauntain had even realized he was there. Able to catch her offguard, she barely had a chance to gether her wits before she felt the sudden pain of claws raking through her skin. "Bastard..." She hissed, bringing up her hands and trying to wrestle the infuriated cat-creature off of her, the euphoria brought on by her original target's fear still acting like a drug to her system. "Poor kitty," she purred, bringing her nails in a vicious strike against his face. "Care to share your friend's fate? For while you toy with me, his very life is draining from him... fading away with each drop that falls to the ground." There... the sudden flicker of uncertainty, the concern for his friend that forced him to glance away. Her only physical weapons were her hands, and the dagger sharp nails that tipped each finger. Une brought up her hands, catching Trowa by the shoulder and digging in until she felt flesh give way. She pulled back then, raking through skin and muscle, and leaving four jagged tears against his upper arm.  
  
She fairly grinned at hearing his howl of pain, the distraction just enough to let her worm free of him and roll to the side. She'd seen this before. Pathetic little fools. How many had she destroyed while they had pleaded with her... attempted to bring her Fae soul back to the Dreaming once more? They were weak... and it was that weakness which would bring her victory. This was no different... the bristling lion-Pooka that was now crouched on the steps before her as if to spring... he would fall just as the others had. She waited for a brief moment, savoring the plea that she knew would come. It was always the same for the Seelie... they wanted to 'save her soul' and bring her back to them, the way things should have been. How long ago had she realized that the Dreaming held nothing but pain for her? "Come now, kitten..." She smiled, bringing up her hand in a mock gesture of beckoning. She didn't even seem to notice the blood that dripped from the wounds along her chest and sides where Trowa's claws had sunk in. "You can do better than that, can't you? How many times will you and your kin attempt to bring me back into the fold... even your precious Davin has tried. Come now.. show me that you can persuade me so much better than the rest."  
  
A low growl came from the figure crouched on the steps. Green eyes filled with hatred seemed to bore straight through her as the gutteral speech filtered to her ears. "I have no desire to redeem you..." Her eyes flew open wide as he launched, pinning her against the stairs with a motion nearly too fast to see. His weight on her forced the brick steps to dig into her back, her body struggling even though he held her pinned. "You see... my 'lady'..." The intonation was mocked by the sneer on his face as he lowered himself, his eyes mere inches from her own. "I don't give a damn what caused you to be the way you are. I don't care what torturous past or awakening forced you to turn against us. The only thing that has even made me take the slightest interest in you is the fact that my friend lies bleeding because of your hand. Now I'm going to make you bleed too." One hand dug into her arm, wrenching her to the side as the other came in a sudden arc, claws raking through the skin of her throat. The stunned shock in her eyes was enough to make him smile, an almost cruel glint of triumph reflected in his own emerald orbs. "Save your words for those you will meet on your journey. I am through with you."  
  
He pulled back, leaving the broken form on the steps. Trowa felt a presense move behind him and immediately spun around, pouncing on the one who would dare confront him now and forcing the figure back against the wall. A feral snarl was on his lips, his eyes narrowed in sheer hatred. Only when he recognized the dark cobalt orbs did he back away, his hands beginning to shake.   
  
"Heero... I..."  
  
He wasn't able to say any more before the terrified boy ran past him and vanished around the corner of the building. Oh hells... how much had he seen? Did he even recognize what he saw, or would his human mind rationalize and alter his memories? Stepping over the form of the teacher, he brought a hand gently across Duo's cheek. He wasn't concerned for Une... he had made certain that the only damage would be to the warped Fae soul. She would wake... sore, most definately, with no recollection of what had happened. What mattered now was that the part of her being that desired revenge was well and truly dead. There was no motion from Duo, but the soft rise and fall of his chest let Trowa know that he was at least still alive. Part of him was, anyway. He was unconscious, and even as Trowa moved to carefully lift him free of the fence, a sharp cry of pain broke the still quiet of twilight.  
  
"Shhh... easy, Duo. You're safe. I'm taking you somewhere to recover." Cradling the broken form of his friend, Trowa moved off towards the dorms, his human half slowly coming back to the forefront as he walked.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly midnight when the Japanese boy returned, creeping into the room he shared with Duo. He'd half been hoping that no one would be there when he arrived, but then there was a nagging voice at the back of his mind that swore he wouldn't rest easily until he knew that Duo was alright. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about the braided boy, he just knew that he'd come to cherish the time they spent together. No one else had been so concerned about him in as long as he could remember. As he slipped into the darkened room, he heard the even breathing of two people. His gaze darted around the room quickly and he took note of the blanket-covered form on the bed, as well as the curled up figure in the chair nearby. Trowa must have brought him back here after the attack...  
  
His mind reeled for a moment, and Heero found himself grabbing onto the doorknob as he closed the door behind him. What exactly had happened? He remembered walking out and seeing Miss Une and Trowa on the steps. They were arguing, and Trowa had walked off with Duo. Duo had been hurt, he thought... but now there was the memory of Trowa with fangs and claws... and there was blood. He brought his hands up to the side of his head, whimpering softly as his mind continued to try and sort through what he had seen. A hand against his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned a confused gaze towards the taller boy.   
  
"Can you stay with him?" Trowa whispered, his eyes flickering over Heero in concern. "I'm going to go find something to eat and bring back something for when he wakes."  
  
Heero nodded mutely, his heart going out to the other boy as he heard the anguish buried just beneath the surface. "Is he..."  
  
"He'll be alright, I think. We won't know until he wakes up, though." Trowa sighed, running one hand through the shock of medium brown hair on his head. "We'll talk when I get back, alright? I think you've likely got some questions that need answers." At the other boy's affirmative response, Trowa made his way out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Heero stood there a moment longer, shivering slightly in the dark. Bringing his arms around himself, he stepped towards the bed, sliding into the chair Trowa had vacated. From here, he would see the moonlight twisting shadows over the face of the boy sleeping in the bed nearby. He seemed so peaceful in sleep... and Heero found himself bringing a hand to caress one smooth cheek. Nothing had ever affected him like this before... and he wasn't certain what to call it. Duo had been kind to him when he'd first arrived here, even though Heero had been less than civil to him at first. He'd been angry at having to pack up and move away from everything he'd known... but it was no reason to take out his anger on the joyful mass of energy that had turned out to be his roommate. Despite the rocky beginning, Duo had stuck with him... showing him the wonders that were all around him if he'd just take the time to see. He'd come to love the walks they took, just watching nature, pointing out shapes in the clouds, or showing each other the images that the stars held.  
  
He wasn't quite certain when he'd realized that he felt more for the long haired boy than just friendship... but he hadn't gone any farthur than thinking. He cherished the time they had together, and was afraid that if he said anything, the other would turn away in disgust. Not that Duo had ever given him any reason to think that he'd turn away at all... but he didn't want to take the risk. Now, Duo lay pale against the starched sheets of his bed, his breath shallow in his chest. He wasn't certain why Trowa hadn't taken him to the hospital, but then he began to wonder why he even thought the hospital was necessary at all. Duo had just fallen, likely hit his head. That's all.  
  
Then why did he remember the boy in the throes of agony, impaled upon the stairwell rail?  
  
Heero curled forward, resting his head against his knees as he tried to remember. Part of his memories were perfectly reasonable... but he couldn't shake the feeling that the outlandish ones were perhaps the most correct of them all. He lifted his gaze, bringing one hand along Duo's jaw, then upward along the curve of his ear. As it reached the top, he let it continue, marking out a slight point to the flesh, even though there was none present at the moment. "Why do I see you as someone different than what you are?" He said softly, letting the words dissipate into the otherwise empty room. No answer came from Duo, save for the even motions of his breathing.  
  
He needed to think... and Duo had shown him the one way to make his thoughts clear. Getting up from the chair, he made his way towards his own bed and slid open the nightstand drawer. Reaching within, he grasped the cloth-wrapped triangular shape of the pipes that Duo had bought for him... how long ago? He didn't remember... but when the two of them played, it seemed as though everything made sense. Taking his seat once more, he unwrapped the pipes, bringing them to rest just below his lips. Heero closed his eyes, exhaling softly and letting the first soft tones of music filter into the air.  
  
As he played, the memories came back... only this time they were clearer, less abstract. He had seen Trowa, but he wasn't human. Not completely, anyway. He remembered the scene that had played out before him as he had stepped from the doors. The vague mutterings of his mind that told him this was all impossible began to fade away. Anything was possible... and this was the proof he'd been looking for his entire life.  
  
* * *  
  
Swirling images danced before his mind, some clear, others so vague as to be mere shapes against his consciousness. Warm. It was warm here, he could stay curled up forever in this shelter. The pain was gone, the fleeting image of infuriated hazel eyes fading into the background where it couldn't ever bother him again. He was safe here...   
  
Then why did he want to leave? Why did part of him rebel against this haven, and demand to be released once more? A soft melody seemed to drift about, just at the edge of his hearing. As he took a step towards it, the pain started once more, blossoming from his shoulder. It was barely discernable at first, but as he drew closer, it nearly sent him reeling with its intensity. Fear held him back, made him move away from the peaceful sound to a spot where he didn't hurt as badly. He wanted to hear the music... wanted to see who could be there, just outside of his own perception. But he didn't want to hurt anymore, either...  
  
Two sides of the same coin... he saw a mirror image of himself standing there. It could have been a young version of his father, with the same empty eyes. "Don't worry, Duo." It said, reassuring him with a chill touch. "I'll look after you. You don't have to hurt anymore. Sleep now." He wanted so badly to succumb to that gentle voice, to close his eyes and simply remain here forever. But what of his friends?   
  
He remembered then, the feral snarl that had curled about his mind just before the darkness claimed him. A pair of vibrant blue eyes that held secrets locked within their depths. A blonde-haired imp with an infectious smile and the mind of a master. A man and woman, holding out their hands in farewell as he embarked on a journey that would take him far away from them. What would become of them? Would their memory stay here with him, safe indeed... but unable to be reached.  
  
"NO!" Duo wrenched away from the image of himself that had lost the joy for life and surged towards the music once more. The pain in his shoulder began again, but he gritted his teeth, pushing against it and fighitng his way through. He couldn't let them be forgotten... he couldn't forget HIMSELF.  
  
His eyes flickered open, the moonlight falling over him enough to make him wince with its brightness. The music was there... he recognized it now. As he slowly turned his head to the side, he bit back the cry of pain that threatened to emerge. In that instant, whatever discomfort he felt was forgotten. Violet eyes rested on the form nestled in the chair beside him, the dark hair falling haphazardly over eyes closed in repose. Two small horns seemed to peer out from the mahogany locks, barely noticeable at first. His gaze then moved to the delicately pointed ears, then downward along the curve of Heero's neck to his shoulder and arms. The slender fingers moved against the pipes, their music what had called him back from the edge of losing himself. One elbow rested on his knee, his leg curled up so that his foot rested against the chair. No... not his foot. One faintly polished hoof braced against the cushion, the other leg draped over the arm of the chair. Duo began to wonder if Heero even realized what had happened... and a single tear traced its way down his cheek.   
  
He couldn't hold back his smile as he rolled to the side, ignoring the protest from his injury and reaching out his right arm to rest against Heero's knee. The other didn't jump, but the music stopped as he opened his eyes and looked towards Duo on the bed.  
  
"Duo... you're awake!" Heero smiled, then looked as though he were going to scold the other into laying down once more. Duo brought up his finger, resting it against the slightly parted lips of his friend.  
  
"Hush... just for a moment. I want to show you something." Duo smiled as Heero took on that singular quizzical look of his, then he rose from the bed slowly, holding out his hand. "Come with me, and close your eyes."  
  
Heero stood, offering his arm instead of his hand, and letting Duo lean upon him for support as he complied. With his eyes closed, he couldn't tell where they were going exactly, but it seemed as though Duo were leading him towards one of the dressers that rested against the walls of their room. He felt himself being brought to a stop, then Duo slid around behind him, placing his hands on Heero's shoulders.  
  
"Now..." Came the soft whisper. "Open your eyes... and don't be afraid of what you see."  
  
Heero blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before he realized that he was, indeed at one of the dressers. It took him a moment to look up and catch sight of his reflection in the mirror against the wall. His jaw dropped open, and all colour seemed to drain from his face. He wasn't imagining things... and as he brought forward one trembling hand to brush against his own reflection, he realized that what he was seeing was himself. Cobalt eyes flicked up to catch sight of darkened violet in the mirror... and his breath caught in his throat. There, standing behind him with an encouraging smile, was the image of Duo that he had remembered from earlier. Sharply pointed ears held back the fall of chestnut hair... two tiny braids falling over each shoulder. The violet eyes had darkened to a near indigo that seemed to glow with an inner light, although the samee warmth that he had always known was still present in their depths.   
  
His own image caught his attention then once more... the small horns that curved forward from the top of his brow, the now-pointed ears to either side of bright cobalt eyes... and the fur that seemed to start just above his hips and work its way downward. He glanced to the floor then and saw Duo's bare feet to either side of him... and a pair of small hooves between them. It was at that point that the room began to spin and he thought he might faint.  
  
"Whoa! I should have expected that..." Came Duo's voice, as two arms wrapped around his waist, attempting to hold him up. It was the soft hiss from Duo that shocked him back into reality, as he realized the other was in no condition to support his weight. Heero brought himself forward, resting his hands on the dresser as he turned to look at Duo. The other boy looked even more fragile in this manner, his skin slightly more pale, his features with a sculpted delicacy to them. A faint rustling caught his attention, and Heero's eyes widened as he saw a soft multi-coloured fall of almost transparent wings resting against Duo's back and drifting all the way to the floor.   
  
"I... you... what the..." he couldn't form a full sentence if he tried at that point, and he simply gaped as Duo's soft laughter drifted through the room.  
  
"Better than I expected... I can explain, but I have to sit first." As Heero nodded and moved towards him to assist, Duo caught hold of his arm and brought one finger beneath the other boy's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He smiled gently then, tilting his head to the side as he whispered. "Now I can show you... what living truly means."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 8

Creature of the Wood  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Heero sat, curled up in the chair still. his arms were wrapped tightly around his legs... legs which still confused the hell out of him, since they were covered in fur and no longer ended in feet. For the past half hour, he'd been listening to Duo explain about himself, and about what Heero was. He wasn't too surprised to learn that Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were also Fae... but he still shuddered when Duo explained Miss Une.   
  
"So she was Fae once too?"  
  
Duo nodded, folding his legs underneath himself. "At one point, apparently. What you just went through is called 'awakening'. Sometimes it's good, and there's a minimal amount of shock, like with you. Sometimes, though... it's a lot worse. It can happen so suddenly and with no support whatsoever, and it can literally shatter a person's mind." He rested his chin against his knees, looking down towards the blanket that he was twisting with one hand. "I wish I could have helped her... but I don't think it would have done much good."  
  
"You mean you actually would have HELPED her?" Heero was amazed. The woman had hurt Duo badly, yet he still felt guilty about what had happened to her. That was another thing he was relatively confused about as well. "Let me get this right... I SAW Trowa literally rip her throat out. But she's alive?"  
  
"Yes." The quiet reply came before Duo had even parted his lips to speak, and the two turned to look towards the door. Trowa stood there, leaning against the frame. The skin beneath his eyes was reddened faintly, and the rims of his eyes were swollen with recently shed tears. Neither of the boys could recall ever seeing Trowa cry about anything... and while Heero hadn't known him that long, Duo *had*.   
  
"Trowa... come sit with us?" Duo said softly, moving to the side so that there was room for the taller boy to sit on the bed. As Trowa came over, Duo fought back the urge to hug him... or comfort him. Anything to take away the haunted look in the pooka's eyes. Trowa curled up as soon as he was seated, bringing his knees against his chest and looking to the other two.   
  
The first thing he'd noticed was that they were both in their Fae seemings. This was a good thing at least... it meant that Duo had succeeded and managed to bring Heero out of his personal prison. It also meant that he didn't have to keep up his own facade, since he was having a hard enough time dealing with his own guilt, let alone having to worry about kepeing up appearances. Half closing his eyes, he let his mortal half fade into the background, the half-feline form he was most accustomed to, coming to the fore to take its place.  
  
Heero sucked in a breath, watching with widened eyes as Trowa's skin seemed to darken and take on a velvet sheen of fur. His hair grew more ragged, falling over his shoulders and coming down to a point in the center of his chest where the two halves converged. His fingernails elongated, curving into the wickedly sharp claws he'd seen on the steps earlier, and a whiplike tail with a tuft of dark fur at the tip now lay on the bed behind him, tapping idly against the blanket. He was so intent on watching the change, he began to flush crimson when he realized that Trowa was staring right back at him with those crystalline emerald eyes. The slitted pupils gave him a more feral look, in addition to everything else.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier..." Trowa began, extending one hand. "I lose track of myself when I get that angry, and I had forgotten you were there."  
  
"I-it's alright." Heero replied, taking his hand. "I think I'm still getting used to all this... I didn't mean to stare." That was basically it... but watching Trowa shift had fascinated him to no end. It had been the same with Duo, really. Heero had asked him to change his forms once or twice so that he could see it happening, however neither of them had quite figured out how to get Heero back into his human form yet. Duo was under the assumption that it would happen on its own in time, and for the moment it was the best they had. He blinked, feeling the trembling fingers of the Pooka against the skin of his palm. Duo was right... Trowa was going to be having problems from this.  
  
After the contact was broken, Trowa seemed to curl in on himself once more, chin resting against his knees. Duo glanced back and forth between his two friends, then slowly brought one hand to Trowa's shoulder. "Trowa, please... don't bottle this up inside or it'll make it even worse. You did what you had to--..."  
  
"NO! I did what I WANTED to!" Trowa lifted his gaze, glaring at Duo, his voice a feral snarl. "I had no right to do what I did... I should have tried to help, it's what we're supposed to do! Instead, all I could think about was hurting her the way she'd hurt you."  
  
"If you'd tried to help, you both would have wound up dead." Duo and Trowa looked up towards Heero, who had leaned back in the chair and was now just watching them intently. "She said that much, I heard it. People had tried to help her before and she wound up either killing them outright or doing to them what you did to her."  
  
"Heero's right." Duo turned back to Trowa, who's eyes were becoming damp once more with tears. "She would have killed you. She already had left me for dead."  
  
Trowa shook his head, bringing his hands to the temples at each side of his eyes. "I killed her, Duo... with my bare hands, I killed her. She was Fae too, just like us--"  
  
"Not like us. Not at ALL like us! She tried to stop us from helping Heero, she tried to kill me, and she would have done the same to you! You did what you had to, nothing more." Duo looked up at Heero then, eyes searching for any help that the satyr could give him. There was nothing there... neither of them could think of a way to try and make this better. As Trowa curled forward, Duo just pulled him against his own chest, cradling him as his friend's body shook with the tears that were falling once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Moonlight fell around him, sparkling on the dew-dampened grass and making the entire landscape seem as though it were out of a fairytale. Trowa hardly saw it however, as he shoved his hands farthur into his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the autumn wind. He had spent hours with Duo and Heero, trying to justify his actions to himself. He didn't have to worry about those two... they were the ones trying to convince him that what he did was right.   
  
They didn't have the blood on their hands... they didn't have to face Miss Une every day, knowing what it felt like for their fingers to tear through her flesh... they didn't have to look at the dead shallowness of her eyes and know that it was their hand that had caused it. He wanted to scream, or curse, or tear something apart... anything that would make this pain go away. She had been Fae, that much was certain. Duo and Heero were right, she would have killed him if he'd tried to assist her in any way... but he should have at least tried, shouldn't he? The part that worried him the most was that while he felt guilty over what he had done... he couldn't deny the smile that came to his face when he remembered the stark terror in her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"M'lord." Came the respectful acknowledgement of the guard outside of the main hall of the Freehold. Trieze nodded politely, smiling as he moved past the doors and down the corridor to his own quarters. His. The thought gave him pause to smile, realizing that everything here was now HIS to control. The people had no problem accepthing him once Davin's association with the Dauntain had been proven. The former Lord of the Hold was now confined to the west wing, accompanied by his wife, who had begged to be allowed to stay near him. Trieze had to admire her loyalty to her husband. Even in the face of such dishonour, the Lady Anne had chosen to try and help her husband heal, and to bring back the gentle Sidhe Lord she had devoted her life to so long ago. He couldn't fault her that in the slightest. It gave him hope that the people wouldn't completely turn their backs on the man who had led the Hold through prosperity for so long. Granted, this was definately cause for Exile... however if that happened, then the chances were that Davin would only slip further into the madness and banality brought on by the Dauntain, and perhaps would become one himself. No, it was much better for all concerned if he were kept here and given the chance to heal.  
  
Trieze's footsteps clicked against the marble floor softly, the sound becoming an almost soothing background noise as he made his way down the hall. His gaze flicked towards a closed set of ornate double doors and he couldn't deny the slight pang in his chest. Relena's quarters. She had made good her escape that night and had gotten Quatre and Zechs away from the Hold before anything happened. Noin had gone with them as well, and had personally taken on responsibility for their safety. Now, Zechs was back and recovering from his illness. There were those who stated that it was the proximity of the Dauntain's influence that had ailed him, and it was hard to dispute. Ever since Davin had been moved, Zechs' recovery had been remarkable. Soon, he would be able to rejoin the day to day activities of the Hold, and Trieze was half expecting the people to request that Zechs assume control as Lord. That was another thought that made him smile. The people didn't blame the entire family for the weakness of the father. Relena and Zechs were still just as loved as they had been before, and there were numerous requests over the young Lordling's health on a daily basis.   
  
Relena had returned with Zechs as well, but had left almost immediately afterward. Quatre was nearly desperate to return to the school with his friends and refused to take no for an answer, regardless of the fact that he truly wasn't healed enough to travel at all. He would have bolted on his own, had Relena not gone to check on him late one night and found him ready to disappear out the window. She offered to go with him, to see him back to the others safely, and seemed to have a slight inclination as to what caused the younger boy to be so frantic. Word had arrived about the confrontation with the Dauntain at the school, and the fact that it was no longer a worry to the Hold, or anyone else. If Quatre was half as perceptive as Relena seemed to think, then it was no wonder he was loathe to remain here. However... Trieze couldn't be blamed if he sorely missed the presence of the one person he had longed to see during all his years of exile.  
  
Stepping into his rooms, he shrugged off the overcoat he had worn for the night's meal. The room was dark still, with only a few candles breathing their illumination into the air. It wasn't until he had dropped the coat onto a chair and made his way towards the closet that realization hit, causing him to reach to his side for his weapon. There had been no guards outside the door to his chamber. There were always two posted there, just in case someone who was disgruntled about the change of command decided to get even. One hand was on the hilt of his sword as he began to turn, but it was already too late. He felt the sudden edge of a swordtip against his throat, his eyes shifting to the side and gazing down the length of the curved blade. One gloved hand was wrapped around the hilt of the scimitar, the slender fingers twining through a tasselled cord that hung from the pommel. Pale, loose fabric swathed the figure from shoulder to wrist, and there was another length of what could be a scarf wrapped loosely over nose and mouth. The same scarf draped lightly over flame red hair, a few locks escaping free to brush over deep green eyes which now glared at him in unbridled anger.  
  
"Where is my brother..."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 9

Creature of the Wood   
  
Chapter 9  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
"Where is my brother..."  
  
Trieze froze, smiling faintly as an attempt to reassure the woman that he meant no harm. It was merely for the sake of appearances, however, since she actually did have him at a disadvantage at the moment. "If you'll tell me who you are and who your brother is, M'lady, I can assure you I'll be able to answer you a bit easier." He barely even winced as the tip of the sword pierced his skin, sending a faint trickle of crimson down to seep into the collar of his shirt.  
  
"My brother was brought here on orders of the Lord of this Hold. Our family recieved word that he was being held for treason, and that simply cannot be so. Take me to him, or I'll find someone more useful who can... 'M'lord'." Sarcasm dripped from the title, and the woman had to control her anger long enough to even stay her hand at this point. The message her family had recieved left no room for doubt that her younger brother was in danger, and she'd be damned if this so called 'Lord' of the Hold was going to cause her family any harm.  
  
Trieze went over her words quickly in his mind. There was only one person she could be speaking of, and if he was right, then the boy was already well away from the hold. She must have come recently and assumed that the man who had proclaimed this sentence was none other than Trieze himself. However, he wasn't certain if she would believe him at this point in time. Both his gaze and hers darted to the door then, as it opened.  
  
"Trieze, why are there no guards at the-- oh." Zechs stopped in mid stride, blinking as he looked between his friend and the stranger holding him at swordpoint. "Well, that explains it." He closed the door behind him, moving into the room with his hands out at his sides in an effort to not cause any hasty reactions.  
  
"I'm glad you're taking this so well." Trieze glared at his friend, half wishing he could get his hands around that pale throat for just a few moments. "If you wouldn't mind *too* terribly, could you perhaps explain to this lady where Quatre Winner is?"   
  
Zechs looked to the woman, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Forgive me, I must seem rude. I am Zechs, son of the former Lord of this Hold. The man you so elequently have subdued is Trieze, the current Lord as of about a day ago. I must say, this is the first time I've seen him at a loss for words, however. I commend you." His phrasing had the desired effect as the scimitar was lowered and the woman looked between the two of them incredulously.   
  
"For one, you're awful cheerful for having walked in and found your Lord at swordpoint... for two, I must apologize then. You had been pointed out as the Lord of the Hold, and I had concluded that you were the one to hand down this 'sentence' upon my brother." She stepped back, bowing slightly to them both. "My apologies, Lord Trieze."  
  
Zechs just smirked, walking towards the two of them. "You know, I'll give her credit. Most would be cowering and grovelling for forgiveness after threatening you in such a manner."   
  
Trieze simply nodded, shaking his head faintly and bringing up one hand to press against the shallow wound against his throat. "Indeed." He looked to the woman, a bit of respect flashing in his eyes. "Well, my dear... you know who we are, and we vaguely know who you are. Would you grace us with your name?"  
  
The woman smiled, bringing the scarf back from her head and allowing her hair to fall over one shoulder. "My name is Selena Winner. I won't apologize for my actions, however I will say that it was a mistake to blame you for this. I still want to know where my brother is and if I find out he's hurt, I want the head of the one who ordered it." The emerald eyes flashed in anger, but the emotion quickly was replaced by a hopeful glance to the two of them. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes." Trieze answered smoothly, moving back towards the closet and disappearing into it. His voice carried out into the main room still as he went about removing the bothersome finery that he'd had to wear to the evening meal and settled into a plain tunic and pants. "He's likely about halfway back to the school he was in by now. Zechs' sister accompanied him, he was rather adamant about returning. I daresay, he is injured, however the one responsible is currently in custody." He wasn't present to see the dark expression cross Selena's face, however he could hazard a guess that the Sidhe Lady was not pleased with this news. He emerged once more, dressed more comfortably, and continued. "He demanded to return, even though we didn't think him fit enough to travel. After realizing that he'd leave on his own, Relena decided to go with him to assist him should he need it. You will be able to find them both there, as they should be arriving shortly."  
  
Selena simply nodded politely to them both and turned to walk out the door. "Thank you for your help. I'll be going to join my brother then..." She turned, peering back into the room before shutting the door completely. "Your guards are in the linen closet across the hall. They'll wake up soon, but I don't envy them the headaches they'll have." With that, she was gone.  
  
"Well, she was definately amusing. I wonder if his entire family is hotheaded like those two are." Zechs chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he turned back to Trieze.  
  
"I'm not sure. However, with the family being that loyal, I'm definately glad that they seem to hate Davin and not me." Trieze moved into the hall then, stepping across to the closet to wake up his guards. "Zechs?" He called over his shoulder. As the blonde head appeared from the doorway, Trieze smirked, his voice taking on a mischievous tone. "There's an ice bucket in my room, can you remove the bottle of wine and bring just the bucket to me?"  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa looked out over the campus with half hearted interest. This one one of the places he frequented, the low branches of one of the many trees that decorated the landscape. It was the same one that Duo and he had fallen out of not too terribly long ago, and the memory was enough to bring a faint smile to his lips. He rested his head against curled arms, one leg swinging lazily in the breeze that flitted through his hair and ruffled his clothing. The leaves were falling still, and it wouldn't be long until his shelter in the branches would no longer provide him with concealment. He hated the coming of winter...  
  
One hand reached out to idly snatch at a leaf still attached by the barest of threads. The stiff foliage almost crumbled between his fingers, the chill of the season already taking its toll. He should be cold... the wind was cooling his skin to the point where his fingertips were numb... but the numbness in his heart was more powerful than anything the weather could conjure.  
  
He'd seen Miss Une today... her vacant eyes, appearing so dead to his kind, had shaken him to the bone. He'd conversed with her pleasantly enough, discussing an assignment that was due later that week. But the entire time, his mind was screaming at him that it was his fault she was like this now, regardless of the fact that he KNEW it was the only choice he'd had. Closing his eyes tightly, he pressed his face into the crook of his arm, fighting back the tears that wanted to spring forth once more. How much had he cried since this had happened? More than he could ever remember before.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that another Fae had died... it was that he had caused that life to flicker out and fade. He'd known others who had fought against Dauntain and had been forced to end the miserable existance of one as twised as they were known to be. It was another matter entirely, now that he had been the one to deliver that killing strike. He kept seeing that instant of realization, when her eyes had widened... when she realized that he wasn't going to stop to try and help.   
  
* * *  
  
Quatre's knees nearly buckled from beneath him and Relena stepped forward to bring her arms around him, supporting him so that he didn't fall. "Quatre! What happened..."  
  
"He's hurting..." Came the faint reply, the younger Sidhe nearly gasping for air. "Oh Trowa, what happened while I was gone..." His shoulder were shaking with the effort of staying on his feet. Relena cursed softly to herself, her eyes catching sight of the dark stains criss-crossing the back of his shirt. He'd pushed himself too far... again. This was the third time in as many days that he'd gone on long after they should have stopped. He'd refused to allow her to help in any way, and they'd moved through the trods (1) as quickly as their feet would allow. Now they were approaching the campus at long last, but Relena wasn't certain just how long Quatre would be able to stay on his feet once they arrived.  
  
They were just within sight of the dorms when he stumbled for the final time, and Relena was unable to keep him up as his body nearly went limp in her arms. A faint whimper of pain was the only noise he'd allow himself to make as her arm curled around his back instinctively, and she let out a gasp when her arm came back with faint crimson stains across the fabric. "Quatre... damnit, LISTEN to me. We're here, let me go get one of the others to get you back inside. You're going to push yourself to exhaustion if you walk any fathur!"  
  
He didn't respond, his eyes remaining closed as he tilted his head back, his lips parting faintly even though no sound emerged. Relena took a step back reflexively as a mental scream of agony broke through her thoughts. Every ounce of pain he'd held back from the first moments in the Freehold until now, was released in that one single cry.   
  
Duo and Heero looked up suddenly, eyes wide as they stared first towards the window, then to each other. Not a word was spoken as in unison, they rose from their seats and bolted towards the door. Duo held one hand to his shoulder, gritting his teeth against the still healing wounds as he followed Heero, aiming for the source of the call.  
  
On the trods, still several days away, a pair of darkened green eyes lifted to the sky and narrowed. Selena's steps quickened as she took off at a dead run towards the school where her brother lay. She didn't have the mental magic that Quatre did, but she hoped that her thoughts would reach him in some way. 'I'm coming, Quatre... wait for me.'  
  
Trowa's feet hit the ground almost before he'd even realized he was moving. He knew that voice, knew that call. How many times had that gentle presence invaded his mind with its soothing touch? His heart pounded in his ears as he raced towards the one who had let out the soul-wrenching cry. 'Oh god, please let him be alright, don't leave me...' was his mantra as the two figures came into sight. One standing as if in shock, the other huddled against the ground, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Trowa skidded to the ground, landing on his knees beside Quatre and pulling him into a tight embrace. A soft keening wail seemed to leave the other's lips, and for a moment Trowa could have sworn that each of Quatre's injuries were his own. Carefully, he shifted his grasp, gathering the blonde into his arms and standing. As he looked to Relena, she gazed up at him in weary thanks. No words were spoken... none were necessary.  
  
She found herself the victim of a near tackle as her younger brother came bolting across the grass. As he and Heero saw Quatre, the questions started up immediately, and she tried to answer them as best she could. They saw that he was in good hands, however, and refrained from following when the now-silent Pooka walked towards the dorm, cradling Quatre against him carefully.   
  
Quatre turned his head, eyes remaining closed as he nestled against Trowa's chest. A soft smile appeared on the taller boy's face, his head tipping forward to leave a gentle kiss against Quatre's forehead. "Rest easy, Little One... you're safe now." There was so much more he wanted to say, but he didn't quite know how. He hadn't realized just how much he would miss the Sidhe until he had gone.   
  
Once more, he felt tears rising in his eyes, but this time it wasn't from sadness or guilt. They were a response to the barely audible words that echoed sleepily in the back of his mind.  
  
*I love you too.*  
  
* * *   
  
TBC  
  
  
(1) Trod - a 'magical' path in the Dreaming that usually leads from one Freehold to another. They are a faster method of travel for Fae, however they still rank second to airplane travel, etc. Most Fae still prefer the trods. It's rumoured that if one follows the trods far enough, they will reach the gates of Arcadia, however none who have tried have returned.  



	11. Chapter 10

Creature of the Wood  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Trowa lay on his side, one arm pinned to the bed by the sleeping weight of Quatre, the other resting over his own side slightly as slender fingers idly toyed with the soft blonde waves that curled lightly around the other boy's ears. It hadn't taken him long to get Quatre settled, but he had inadvertantly kept his friend from sleep when he's reacted in outrage upon seeing the zigzagging wounds that covered the Sidhe's back. It had taken a great deal of explanation from Relena and almost fifteen minutes of assurances from Quatre before he was able to stop himself from taking off towards the Freehold and revisiting each one of those lashmarks on Davin's body. From what he'd been told, the Freehold was no longer in Davin's control and now a friend of the Peacecraft family was holding that position. It still made him angry, though... every time his hand would drift across those raised markings that marred the slender Fae's skin.   
  
He was thankful that Quatre had returned. It had given him something else to worry about other than his own misgivings towards his actions. For the first time in days, he had a purpose, and he would make damned sure that no one disturbed Quatre's rest.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Including well-wishing friends who were just as concerned as he was. The emerald gaze lifted to the door and caught sight of Duo and Heero... or more to the point, he caught sight of two pairs of eyes peering hesitantly around the frame. Pulling his hand from Quatre's hair, he brought a finger to his lips in a motion of quiet, then beckoned them in. The two moved into the room, closing the door behind them and crept towards the bed.  
  
"How is he?" Duo whispered, his gaze softening slightly as he watched the blonde sleep. Concern was written plainly across his delicate features, and Trowa couldn't suppress a smile. The group of them had become fast friends, and that made him feel good, in some small way. Duo took a seat on the floor near the bed, only his eyes clearing the edge while Heero knelt beside him, one arm resting on the covers.  
  
"He's doing better." Came Trowa's soft reply, his gaze shifting back to the one nestled against him. "He's hurting, but it'll fade over time. Apparently your father didn't take too kindly to him.  
  
Duo nodded, swallowing back the guilt that threatened the edge of his mind. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Relena told me what was done to him." He looked as though he were about to say more, but stopped, bowing his head slightly. Heero's arm snaked around his shoulders, holding him close as the Satyr looked up to Trowa in worry. There was a silent exchange between the two, their expressions speaking volumes. Heero was concerned about Duo and the fact that the boy blamed himself for what had happened. Trowa understood, knowing full well that nothing could have stopped Quatre from helping, and it would have been useless to even try. There was no blame to be cast here. Each person involved made their own choices and decisions. If anyone was at fault, it was the Dauntain who had corrupted Davin's ideals and twisted his mind.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Trowa watched Heero trying to comfort Duo. There was a tenderness there that hadn't been present before, and he let a smile drift over his lips as he realized that the two of them had grown far closer than perhaps even they realized. It was plain to see in the way Heero leaned towards Duo, whispering consolation in his ear. It was in the way Duo sagged against him, letting the Japanese boy reassure him. Yes... the two of them were likely becoming inseperable. Trowa just hoped that they would realize it, since to his eyes it appeared as if the two of them were gravitating towards each other unconsciously.   
  
Duo and Heero were as close to opposites as he could come up with... Heero was likely the most un-satyr-like Satyr he'd ever met. The boy was reserved, sometimes to the point of reclusiveness, and only seemed to truly blossom when Duo was around. Duo, on the other hand, was outgoing to a fault and carefree enough that he sometimes lost track of reality. They would be good for each other, he concluded, favoring the two of them with one of his rare true smiles.  
  
None of them noticed as the door cracked open once more and Relena poked her head into the room. She started to speak, then simply grinned, resting her head against the doorframe and watching the four of them for a few minutes. Trowa noticed her first, and was about to say something, when Relena jumped as if poked from behind. She turned, hissing something in a low tone before turning back to Trowa and smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that. There's someone here to see you and she's impatient. OW!" She yelped, turning and glaring back out the door. As she reached down to rub her leg, where a foot had impacted it not a moment before, another figure wormed past her and moved into the room.   
  
Dark auburn hair curled lightly over the curve of her neck, lavender-grey eyes dancing in happiness as the girl moved over to the bed. Duo and Heero just watched in openmouthed shock as she slid behind Trowa, molding her body against his own and nuzzling his neck lightly. If they didn't know better... they'd swear she was purring. "So here's where you've been hiding," she whispered, peering over his shoulder curiously at the curled-up form of Quatre. Trowa looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few moments as he adjusted to his body being wedged between two people intent on getting as close to him as possible. The girl smiled up at him, kissing his cheek and grinning. "What, not even a 'hello'?"  
  
"I... well..." He stammered, turning his head to face her as best he could without disturbing Quatre.  
  
She just rested her chin on his shoulder, bringing one arm beneath his own and letting her fingers brush back a few stray locks of hair from Quatre's face. "If this is why you've been out of touch for the past months, I can't say I blame you. He's cute."  
  
Duo stifled a giggle then, and turned to see his bemused expression mirrored on Relena's face as she stood behind them, watching. Heero was still trying to figure out just who this person was and why she was clinging to Trowa like a second skin. Bringing his elbow to rest against the side of the bed, Duo cast a mischievous grin at Trowa. "Sooo... going to introduce us, or has the cat got your tongue?" He wasn't disappointed when Trowa shot him a death glare worthy of Miss Une on one of her bad days.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cathy. Nice to meet you." The girl squirmed out from behind Trowa long enough to extend a hand to Duo, who remembered his upbringing just long enough to kiss the back of her hand instead of shaking it, as she seemed to be expecting.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Cathy. I'm Duo, the goldfish here is Heero..." He elbowed Heero then, who closed his gaping mouth and just nodded, a soft flush rising to his cheeks. "... and the one you kicked earlier is my sister, Relena."  
  
Trowa cleared his throat then, shifting slightly between Cathy and Quatre, trying not to disturb the blonde's sleep. "Cathy is an old... umm... friend of mine."  
  
Quatre curled closer to Trowa then, half opening his eyes and looking up at Cathy and the rather flustered boy that they were both curled around. "Ah yes..." He muttered, stifling a yawn. "The infamous 'ummfriends'." He closed his eyes then, nestling closer and half burying himself under the blanket. "I'm an ummfriend too, last I checked... so if she's staying, we need a bigger bed." With that, the Sidhe fell back asleep, his body relaxing once more.  
  
Cathy was chuckling, hiding her head against Trowa's back while the latter seemed to want to crawl into the woodwork. Duo couldn't help it, he nearly fell flat on his arse laughing as Heero just looked to him in confusion. "Heero... I'll explain. LATER!" He managed to gasp out between breaths, and sorely wished he had a camera to capture the look on Trowa's face.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Creature of the Wood  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
"So what WAS that all about, anyway?" Heero walked alongside Duo, the autumn wind kicking up the leaves around them and creating myriad whirlwinds of colour throughout the campus. He'd been thoroughly confused by Cathy, Trowa and Quatre... and it seemed that Duo had understood exactly what was going on. His assumption proved accurate when Duo started chuckling once more, hunching forward as he walked.  
  
"Long story. Basically, Trowa and Quatre are lovers. If you didn't know that, you do now." Duo saw Heero's eyes widen just a bit, and half hoped that the other boy was tolerant of things such as this... if he wasn't, well... Duo was going to have a long line of cold showers in his future. "Apparently Cathy and Trowa had some kind of relationship in the past, and Quatre - in the most untactful moment I've ever seen him in, mind you - basically let them know that it was alright with him and that he didn't mind if they continued."  
  
Duo slanted his gaze, watching Heero as they continued along the path. He hadn't responded to that, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, at least for a bit. Trowa had been right... it had just taken Duo a while to figure it out. It had started off as concern for an unawakened Fae, but now had progressed to something far deeper. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, or why... but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was falling for the wayward Satyr a hell of a lot harder than just 'friendship'. However, it didn't seem like he was too comfortable with the fact that Quatre and Trowa were together, so things were NOT looking good.  
  
Why did he have to be attracted to the most un-satyr-like Satyr he'd ever met in his life? Sighing softly, he turned back to watch his feet stepping along the pavement. It was just confusing, really. He hadn't really known many relationships back at the Hold that were male-male... but there were a few. Since he'd been here, he'd seen quite a few more, the most recent being two of his friends. There was nothing WRONG with it, per se... but there was a massive problem involved if the object of one's attentions didn't share the same view.  
  
"Duo?" Heero was looking at him almost hesitantly, his voice soft... as if he weren't sure of his own words.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We haven't been star-watching in a while... and tonight's going to be one of the last warm nights for a while. Want to go?" Heero was hoping the other boy would say yes. Part of him was still confused, but another part was overjoyed that Duo seemed to view Trowa and Quatre's relationship so well. He didn't care that up until recently this would likely have made him uncomfortable as hell. There was something about Duo that was just 'right' for him... and he enjoyed the time they spent together.  
  
Duo stopped for a second, blinking. His trademark smile began to slowly spread over his features, and he nodded quickly. "Sure! Let's go grab a blanket or something though... we'll freeze laying on the ground."  
  
* * *  
  
Selena stepped off the trod, looking over the campus with one hand against her hip. This wasn't exactly the first choice they'd come up with for Quatre's schooling, but this is where he'd wound up after the Montessori fire. It was nice enough... but she could tour the place later. As she surveyed the area, her hands brought the thick length of flame red hair over one shoulder, braiding it and letting it hang down her back. Human seeming was unusual to her, but it came easily enough once she put her mind to it. Truth be told... she hated it. There was a reason she spent most, if not all, of her time at their family's home in the Dreaming. Unlike her brother, she didn't have much use for humans... then again, most UnSeelie didn't, except for the glamour they could give off. Quatre had seemed to enjoy being around them though, if only for curiosity's sake.  
  
At least the humans here were helpful, as she found out while trying to locate the boys dorms. After about a half hour of searching, asking directions, and narrowing down the dozen or so buildings in the cluster, she stood in front of a large weathered stone dorm. Now to find her brother... and the one responsible for his pain. Two voices reached her ears from the path behind her, and she turned to look, her gaze flicking over the pair that was walking towards her. As they noticed the person in their way, both smiled slightly, nodding to her as they moved to step around.  
  
"Excuse me?" She began, reaching out one hand towards them. They were Fae... BOTH of them! No wonder the humans she'd spoken to had referred to this dorm as the 'strange' one. If there were more Fae here...  
  
"Yes?" The long-haired one responded, turning back to her and smiling.  
  
"I'm looking for Quatre Winner... or for Mr. Peacecraft."  
  
The statment was innocent enough, but Duo stiffened visibly. No one called him by his family name... he'd been using 'Maxwell' since he'd come to this school, trying to fit in a bit better. The smile faded slightly, and Selena noticed his nervousness as she raised a brow in question.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Peculiar... this boy knew them both, she was pretty certain. Otherwise he wouldn't have reacted that way.  
  
"Wrong? No, no... nothing wrong." Duo cleared his throat faintly, looking back towards the building. "Quatre's room is in there, but he's resting at the moment. Second floor, third door on the right." He paused then, sighing inwardly as he remembered the one thing he'd been taught... never be afraid of who you are. "And... I am the 'Mr. Peacecraft' you're looking for." He had started to look away, then found himself thrown back, pain blossoming from the left side of his jaw. One hand came up, touching it gently as he looked up from where he'd landed, sprawled on the ground. Heero was standing over him defensively, levelling a glare at the redheaded woman, who was now fairly glaring at him.  
  
"You're the reason he was hurt, you little-..."  
  
"And just who the hell do you think you are??" The three of them looked up to see Relena standing on the steps of the dorm. Duo couldn't remember EVER seeing her that furious before in his life. The normally calm blue eyes were crackling like the sky before a thunderstorm, and if he didn't know better Duo would swear that she was halfway between her two forms as she moved towards them. Her gaze never left the strange woman who had just hit her brother unawares, and one hand drifted instinctively to her side as if looking for the hilt of a sword.  
  
"My name is Selena Winner, and my brother was hurt because of HIM!" She moved forward, her hand mimicking Relena's actions. Within the span of a moment, both of them had slipped into their Fae seemings, and the swords had become very real to any who could see them.  
  
"Oh shit..." Duo muttered, scrambling to his feet and pushing Heero towards the dorm. "Go get Quatre or Trowa, or SOMEONE!" He darted forward then, standing between the two angered women and trying to calm the both of them down.  
  
Heero didn't think twice, he turned and bolted into the dorm, taking the stairs two and three at a time. Grabbing hold of the bannister, he swung onto the second floor landing and raced towards Quatre and Trowa's room, not even bothering to knock. Cathy was curled up on the bed and lifted her head to look at him quizzically as he burst in. Trowa had been walking towards one of the closets, and spun around to face Heero. "What the..."  
  
"Quatre's sister is downstairs, about to get into a swordfight with Relena. Duo's keeping them apart, but I don't think she's going to listen to either of them!"  
  
There was muffled cursing from the bed and a Quatre-shaped ball of blanket rolled off to stand shakily beside it. He let the blanket fall, his only clothing being a pair of loose fitting pants as he reached towards a chair to steady himself. "Take me down there."  
  
When they emerged from the dorm, the sight that presented itself to them made all four stop in shock. The two Sidhe woman were still facing off, and from the looks of it, blows had been exchanged already. Duo was off to the side, his hair hanging loosely down his back, the lower edge slightly ragged. The tied off end of his braid lay on the ground between the two women, where it looked as though the last 6 inches or so had been sliced through. Heero winced faintly... there was going to be no end to the complaints after this was all over.  
  
"Selena, STOP!!" The redhead's gaze immediately shot up towards the stairs, where Quatre was standing, looking towards her in confusion and perhaps a bit of hurt. "What... what are you doing?"  
  
Selena darted towards the stairs, opponent forgotten as she laid eyes on her brother for the first time in years. Relena had started to move after her, anger still apparent in her expression, but Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him, hugging her tightly. "No..." He whispered, letting one hand fall over the hilt of the sword, covering her own. "Let it go. You'd have done the same if I'd been hurt." Relena nodded softly, letting her younger brother lead her away from the knot of people on the steps.  
  
Selena pushed past Heero and Trowa, moving to Quatre's side and hugging him gently. The words spilled from her lips, but it was a language that neither of them had heard before. When Quatre began responding in kind, Heero looked to Trowa and Cathy with a raised brow only to find the gesture returned. 'Arabic', Cathy mouthed, pointing towards the siblings as Quatre simply sighed, shaking his head and turning towards them. "We're going to go upstairs and talk... will you guys be alright for a while?"  
  
"Of course we will!" Cathy said, grabbing hold of Trowa's hand and dragging him down the steps. As the two disappeared and Quatre led his sister inside, Heero found himself alone on the stairs.   
  
He looked off in the direction Duo and Relena had gone and sighed faintly. So much for the relaxing evening, he thought to himself, climbing the rest of the stairs slowly and heading towards his own room within the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero was curled up in the chair he'd moved over towards the window when Duo finally came back. His head was leaning against the glass pane, eyes cast upwards towards the night sky and the stars that seemed to hold answers he couldn't quite fathom. He turned as a hand fell lightly on his shoulder and looked up into smiling violet eyes. Duo stood there with two thick blankets draped over one arm, his head tilted to the side.  
  
"I believe we were going to watch those stars from a much better vantage point, ne?"  
  
Heero just smiled, nodding softly as he stood, letting the other boy pull him over to the door. He frowned faintly, watching the jagged edge of Duo's hair precede him into the hall. He hadn't even bothered re-braiding it yet, and on a hunch, Heero grabbed a small pair of scissors on the way out. He had a feeling that this was going to REALLY bother Duo once he realized what had happened.  
  
They walked across the campus in silence, the leaves rustling beneath their feet as they made their way into the trees, towards the small clearing that they'd 'claimed' as their own. There were a few times when Heero started to speak, then thought better of it, trying to organize his own thoughts before making a fool of himself. To say that he was nervous would be a gross understatement. He knew that Duo didn't have a problem with boys liking other boys, that much was obvious... but it was far different when it was personal. He satisfied himself with watching the other boy as they moved through the trees. His hair flowed behind him like a veil, catching the moonlight and reflecting it back with a soft shimmer. He was completely oblivious to the effect he had on those around him... Heero knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one who's noticed the braided boy's charm. It had led to more than one scuffle when he'd overheard jealous mutterings from some of the guys whose girlfriends were smitten by Duo's looks and personality.  
  
He must have chuckled softly, because Duo turned and flashed him a smile that almost made him walk into a tree. By the time they'd reached the clearing, Heero was fairly certain that the other boy was teasing him on purpose. He was ready to go insane, and Duo had never even said a word. Spreading out the blankets, the two of them then lay back, heads pillowed against their arms as they looked up towards the stars. Nothing was said, and the silence was just starting to get on Heero's nerves when he heard a wistful sigh from beside him. He turned his head to the side and saw Duo, fingers twining through a ragged chunk of hair.   
  
"It'll take forever to grow it back." Came the soft whisper. Heero could swear that there was a hint of tears in Duo's voice. "No one really understood why I kept it long. Said it was stupid. Zechs understood, but his hair was always long too."   
  
Heero rolled to his side, propping against his arm as he watched Duo. He was barely able to stop himself from putting an arm around the other boy in comfort. "Why *do* you keep it long? I never knew there was a reason behind it."  
  
Duo let the lock of hair drop to his chest and looked back up towards the stars. "It was mine. No one could take it from me, not easily anyway. It wasn't something that was given to me, it wasn't something that I owed someone else for. It was mine, plain and simple. When your father thinks you're the biggest joke around, you take what you can get. I hated thinking that I owed him anything, so I never accepted his gifts. Needless to say, I didn't have much in the way of material things." He glanced back down to the multi-layered fall of hair and grumbled. "And now, I can't even hang onto that right."  
  
Heero sat up, catching Duo's arm and pulling him to sit in front of him. "Let me at least help with this, okay?"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
He held up the pair of scissors, bringing up one hand when he saw the moment of panic in Duo's eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to cut it all off... I'd never do that. I'm just going to even it up and make it so that you'll stop wincing every time you see it." He smiled then, bringing his fingers through the satiny fall of hair. Within a few moments of him just running his hands along it, Duo was nearly purring in his lap. Heero smiled, enjoying the expression of pure bliss on Duo's face. He seemed almost angelic in the moonlight, and he was glad for this excuse... for any excuse to be close to him. Leaning forward slightly, he smiles, letting his face rest just inches from the soft fall of chestnut waves. There was the slight hint of lilac, mingled with the white plum scent that he'd come to associate with Relena.   
  
Heero just smiled, watching Duo relax fully against him. Occasionally, Heero would bring up the scissors, trimming off a few edges and making the Sidhe's hair appear as a source of pride once more. Once he'd finished, he laid the scissors aside and simply toyed with the long strands. Duo didn't seem to mind in the slightest, his head resting against Heero's leg. Heero wasn't sure if the other boy realized what he was doing, but at the moment he didn't care. Without even thinking, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against the side of Duo's neck. He felt the other boy tense up and immediately pulled back, cursing himself inwardly at the lapse of sanity. "Duo I..."  
  
He was hushed by the feeling of Duo's finger pressed to his lips. The boy was looking up at him in wide-eyed wonder, and for a moment Heero was afraid that he'd gone way too far. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry." There was no response, only the sensation of Duo moving away from him. Damnit...   
  
"We'd better be getting back." Duo's voice broke through his reverie and he looked up to see the other pulling up the blankets. Sighing inwardly, he stood and helped, then turned towards the trees to head back to the dorm. He was stopped short by Duo's voice once more. "I hope we can catch one or two more warm nights before winter." He then saw the cheerful smile and violet eyes directly in front of him. "Oh, and Heero.." Duo moved forward then, pressing his lips against Heero's for just a moment. When he pulled back, the smile had turned into an impish grin. "Next time... don't stop."  
  
Heero just stood there, stunned into immobility as the laughing boy disappeared into the trees. He brought up one hand, his fingers brushing against his lips, which still felt the faint tingle that had been left behind with Duo's touch.   
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 12

Creature of the Wood - Chapter 12  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Quatre stood near the window, arms crossed over his chest as he stared out into the night. Selena was behind him, somewhere in the room... he was pretty certain she was still sitting on his bed, one leg curled beneath her as she watched him. He knew that she'd reacted on impulse, her anger being that of a protective sibling. By the gods, WHY did she have to go to such extremes, though?  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
He turned, seeing her eyes searching his face. She felt terrible, and had apologized to him numerous times for flying off the handle the way she did. He stepped back towards her, curling up at her side and bringing his arms around her tightly. The two of them held each other, his head resting against her shoulder as she smoothed back his hair the way she had so often when he was a child. The fact that she would go to these lengths for him almost made him want to cry... to have seen her fighting for him tugged at his heart, even though she was facing down a friend. It had been one very large miscommunication, and he was just glad that it was over with. They'd both agreed to go together and apologize to the Peacecrafts, but not until the next day. Relena hadn't come back yet, and Quatre was pretty certain that she and Duo had talked. She needed this time to calm down and rationalize what had happened. And Duo... Duo had vanished with Heero not long afterward and they hadn't returned yet. Quatre half hoped that they would 'discover' each other soon... seeing the two of them fawning over each other obliviously was truly testing his patience. More than once, he'd just wanted to throw them both into a closet and bar the door until they'd actually talked. Or something.  
  
His eyes closed as he nestled against his sister, enjoying the closeness that he'd missed while he was away from home. The size of their family was highly unusual for Fae at all... and well over half of them had been born with Fae souls. Some had gone onto human life without being awakened, but still the Winner family was well known in Fae society for being one of the most successful in a world where the Fae were slowly dying out. He hadn't been close to many of his sisters... he was the only boy in the family, and therefore was treated far differently than they. He'd had his share of resentment levelled at him from all sides, mostly for how his father had doted on him after his birth. Selena, however, was one of the ones who had taken it upon herself to protect the youngest child and heir. Despite the fact that they were less than ten years apart in age... she had stepped in and taken care of him as their own mother would have... had she survived his birth. He was closer to her than any of the others, and hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her company until he'd seen her from the stairs outside.  
  
Smiling softly, Quatre curled against her, his head resting in her lap as he had done so often in the past. Safe... that's how he felt when she was near. As if nothing could ever hurt him again. His eyes opened, flicking towards the door as it opened quietly. He could feel Selena tense for a moment, then relax as the familiar face of Catherine crept around the edge of the door. Selena motioned her in, the corners of her mouth curving upward as Catherine stepped into the room, followed by Trowa.  
  
"We thought you'd want to be alone... we didn't want to disturb you." Cathy brought her hands behind her back, one foot pushing at the carpet in nervousness. Selena just laughed softly, smiling to the other girl.  
  
"It's alright. We needed to talk, but we don't mind the company. Quatre just needed to make sure that his hotheaded sister didn't haul off and attack anyone else." She brought up one hand, extending it as the other continued to rest against Quatre's hair. "I'm Selena, one of Quatre's older sisters."  
  
Cathy smiled, moving foward and taking her hand. "I'm Catherine, and this is Trowa."  
  
"They're my 'ummfriends'." Quatre said simply, his voice muffled as he turned his face against Selena's leg, unable to stifle the giggles coming from his lips. Selena and Cathy just looked down at him, the former with an eyebrow raised in bemusement, the latter bringing her hand to her lips and snickering as well. Trowa, however, had begun to blush furiously, whatever he'd been about to say dying on his lips as he looked for a hole to crawl into. Quatre just turned, grinning up at the taller boy and ignoring the half hearted glare that was aimed at him. "I'm SO going to die for that."  
  
"But getting even is half the fun." Trowa grinned almost ferally as Catherine and Selena collapsed into laughter. Quatre yelped in mock fear and tried to burrow fathur against Selena.  
  
"Don't even try it, little brother. I'm not saving you from revenge-intent lovers." Selena just smirked, watching as Quatre feigned indignation and tried his best to appear innocent. He'd told her about Trowa and Catherine... and while it was definately an unusual situation, it was one that she didn't have a problem with. He was happy... and that's all that mattered.  
  
* * *  
  
"You wanted to see me, M'lord?" Wufei stood before Trieze, his body at rigid attention, as was befitting his station. He wasn't certain why he'd been called here... as far as he'd known, his 'transgressions' had been pardoned the moment that Davin had been removed as Lord of the Hold. The days that had followed his return were ones of hard labour, his family instilling their own form of retribution against the son that had so dishonoured them with his deceit. It had been earned, however... and he had no regrets about his actions once he'd seen Davin again. The man had been vengeful to a fault, and Wufei had only heard bits and pieces of what had transpired after he had taken his leave. If they were at all close to the truth... he only hoped that they had gotten away before Davin had a chance to truly make his mark.  
  
Now, however, the Hold was under the rule of a new Lord... this Treize that was backed up by Davin's eldest son and his daughter. The people had accepted him easily enough, but there was talk of putting Zechs in his position rather than be ruled by an UnSeelie. Trieze had already stated that if such was the will of the Hold, he would gladly step down. He had only wanted to remove a corrupted Lord, and had succeeded. He didn't wish to become another like him. Wufei had to admit that his respect for the man had increased when he'd heard that. Now he stood before this new Lord, his eyes focused intently ahead of him.  
  
"Relax, Wufei." Trieze began, smiling faintly. He'd heard about this one... the Troll guard who had been sent with Duo into exile and who had helped Relena in her efforts to keep Duo away from his father. While deception was not normally a Troll's forte, this one had higher motives... and he understood the concept of keeping one's friends safe from harm. "I'm not here to chastise you. I'd heard of your involvement with the Peacecraft children and wanted to know your views on what had transpired."  
  
"M'lord?"  
  
Trieze stood then, moving towards him until they were standing face to face. "Tell me what your thoughts are on the youngest Peacecraft and what happened before his exile."  
  
Clearing his throat softly, Wufei collected his thoughts before beginning to speak slowly. "I hadn't met him formally until we were sent away. What I had determined was that he was not exactly looked upon kindly by Lord Davin." He paused, glancing up a moment and seeing the nod from Trieze that signalled he should continue. "Davin had been trying to get rid of him for at least a year... then he was suddenly sent to the school in the human realm. Zechs sent me with him to watch over him and make sure he wasn't alone."  
  
"And what is your view of the 'wayward son'?"   
  
"I... he's different, that much I know for certain. He seems more like a Pooka than a Sidhe." Wufei remembered the numerous pranks that he'd been the brunt of... and those that he'd just been witness to. If anyone could drive a person nuts, it was Duo when he was coming up with creative ways of getting even. "He's a good friend, however. There's nothing he wouldn't do for those he considers himself close to."  
  
Trieze nodded, taking his seat once more. His fingers steepled at his chin as he watched the young Troll before him, his own thoughts drifting towards the young Sidhe Lordling that he had vague memories of. "And what do you wish to do now?"  
  
"M'lord?" Wufei looked up, confusion etches across his features.  
  
"You say that so often, I'm beginning to wonder if it isn't ingrained. It's not a difficult question, really. Davin held a grudge against you, I do not. You have been released from your restrictions by your family. What do YOU want to do now? Would you like to stay here and be re-instated to the guard, would you like to travel to another Freehold..." Trieze paused, lifting a brow and tilting his head slightly to the side. "Or would you like to return to your friends in the human world?"  
  
Wufei just blinked, no quite certain what to say or do. Not once could he ever recall being asked what HE wanted. Orders were orders... they were followed without question. It had never occurred to him that his wants were important in the slightest. "I..." He began, his gaze flicking down towards the ground as he tried to figure out for himself what it was that he desired. "I... I want to go back... M'lord."  
  
"Very well then. Gather your things and I will see to it that you can leave as soon as you like. Dismissed." Trieze turned away, not seeing the look of shock that crossed Wufei's face. Long after the Lord had left the room, he still stood there, wondering if this was all a dream.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 13

Creature of the Wood   
Chapter 13  
----------------------------  
  
  
Relena strolled along the pathways of the school, letting the cooling breeze toss her hair haphazardly around her. She had no destination in mind, and her thoughts were taken by the events that had transpired earlier. She wasn't certain when her defenses had kicked in and prompted her to step between her brother and the irate Sidhe woman who had struck him... all she knew was that it had felt damned good to be able to stand up for her brother after having to cow down before her father for all those years. It brought a smile to her face and she found herself stepping off the concrete path to walk in the grass, her arms stretching out to her sides as she spun around, laughing up to the sky.   
  
"So this is what freedom feels like..." She said, to the very stars themselves. Watching the tiny sky-gems flicker and spin was enough to make her lose her footing after a minute or two and send her tumbling to the ground. She let herself roll amidst the crisp leaves, several of them clinging to her hair as she came to a stop and gasped for breath, staring up into the night. "I like it." Her fingers stroked against the grass, the singular scent of autumn clinging to her as she lay there, letting time pass her by. It felt good to be able to do this... to just forget about everything for a short amount of time. It had been far too long since she'd had that luxury, and Relena was going to cherish every moment of it that she could. She never heard the footsteps softly approaching, so when a slender figure came to rest beside her, mimicking her position, she started slightly, glancing over at the newcomer.  
  
"It's peaceful out here tonight." Selena whispered, pillowing her head back against her arms.   
  
Relena nodded softly, smiling. Leaning back as well, she let her gaze drift upward once more, the two of them sharing a companionable silence. There was no need for apology, for in their own way they'd already accomplished that. It was enough to enjoy the evening in relaxation, with the quiet company of kinship between them. Both had simply been doing what they had to... defending their families. Neither could fault the other for that sentiment in the slightest.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunlight had barely begun to creep its way into the room Heero and Duo shared, when the braided boy found himself being shaken awake roughly. "What the... WHO??" He yelled, sitting bolt upright, his eyes flicking about like a madman caught in his own imaginings. His hands dug against the blanket, knuckles turning white from the pressure as he felt strong hands against his shoulders, shaking him.   
  
"Duo, WAKE UP!" Heero's voice broke through the misty shroud that clung to Duo, the waking remainder of his dreams. A light tap of skin against skin, the back of Heero's hand smacking against Duo's cheek, and widened violet eyes finally began to see.  
  
Duo turned, locking his gaze to Heero and trying to shake himself completely free of sleep as his mind finally registered the urgency in the Satyr's voice. "Wha... what is it?" Tears clung to the corners of the Japanese boy's eyes... it was a sight that Duo had never seen before, and he brought up one hand in stricken awe, brushing the droplets away before they could fall. "Heero, what... what's happened?" His hands moved, cupping the other boy's face and forcing him to hold his gaze steady when he would have looked away. Duo was becoming more and more frightened with each passing moment... he'd never seen this kind of reaction from Heero, even when he'd been injured. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he wasn't quite certain that he wanted to know what it was. Some part of him, however, kept pressing him, urging him to try and soothe the other and somehow make this right.  
  
Heero brought up his eyes, seeing the concern mirrored on Duo's face, and it nearly caused him to lose what little control he had maintained. It was far too early for them to have to go through this... he'd nearly let the phone ring through when he'd eyed the alarm clock in his sleep and seen that it wasn't even 5am yet. Something had made him pick up the receiver, however... and that was when his world had come crashing down. His hands were shaking as they rested against Duo's arms, his grip subsiding so that his fingertips brushed against the skin. "I..." He began, lips moving even though no sound came out afterward. He felt like he was making a fool of himself, but as he continued to stare into those violet depths, he couldn't stop himself. Duo had to know... he would find out eventually...   
  
Oh god, oh god, Heero, you're scaring me, please... Duo's thoughts ran through his mind, his body shaking as he stopped himself from screaming at the other to just TELL HIM what was going on. His fingers moved, sliding back from the other boy's face to twine in his hair, the very act an almost unconscious attempt to calm the Satyr so that he could speak. When Heero's trembling words finally escaped his lips, Duo fell back as if hit by an electric shock.   
  
"I... I'm leaving, Duo. I'm being moved again..."  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!"  
  
The hoarse shout was punctuated by the sound of a fist impacting with the solid wood desktop. Sea-ice eyes blazed with anger as Quatre spun around to face Trowa once more. "Damnit, we've only had a few days since I was able to get back, and now you're being transferred? Who's idea of a sick joke is this??"  
  
Trowa leaned against the wall, his hands moving along his own arms as he tried to think of some way to calm the irate blond who was pacing in front of the window. "I'm sorry, Quatre... I have no choice. You *KNOW* that if I could find any way around this, I would!" Emerald green eyes kept up with the other boy's motions and occasionally flicked towards the bed, where Cathy wisely kept silent, watching her two lovers as they attempted to resolve this rather unexpected turn of events.  
  
"And that's supposed to make everything alright? What the hell are we supposed to do when you're gone, Trowa? What makes you think it'll just be that easy to let you walk away?" Quatre stepped closer, fighting to keep his voice steady as his emotions rose to the forefront. Under normal circumstances, he could have kept himself under control... but this wasn't normal. His voice was on the verge of cracking as he stopped in front of Trowa, looking up to the taller boy. When he was able to speak, his words were barely audible, laced with the fear that he'd kept out of his motions thusfar. "Don't leave us... please..."  
  
Trowa felt his heart lurch at those simple words, and brought his arms tightly around Quatre, pulling him close. "If I could, I would stay... I swear it." His gaze lifted to Cathy, her cheeks dampened with tears that had been shed as Quatre spoke. He lifted one hand towards her, beckoning her closer. "I'm sorry... oh gods, I'm so sorry." He whispered, holding them both close against him as he let his head fall to rest against their shoulders. His body began to shiver, his grip tightening around the two who had grown so close to him. "I won't be gone forever. I'll come back. I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
They had been gone all night. Most of it had been spent in conversation... the two Sidhe women learning about each other and their families. They'd spoken of their homes, their siblings, their beliefs and dreams. By the time the sun had begun to creep over the horizon, neither Relena nor Selena cared that they'd been up the entire night. They'd become friends in that span of time, each realizing that they were more alike then perhaps even they'd known. Their brothers seemed to be getting along well... there was no reason why the sisters couldn't, as well.   
  
As they walked into the dorm where Duo and Quatre stayed, they were greeted by a most unfamiliar sight. Passing by Duo and Heero's door, they saw that the Satyr was missing and that the normally gleeful Sidhe lordling was now sitting dejectedly on his bed. There was a suitcase resting, half packed, on Heero's bed... and it didn't take long for Relena to assume the worst. Leaving Selena in the hall, she darted to her brother's side. "Duo?? Duo, what's going on?"  
  
She didn't get an answer, not spoken... instead, he simply turned, clinging to her as the tears finally broke free. Every pent up bit of frustration and despair that had built up over the course of the morning came tumbling loose as he collapsed against her. In Relena's mind, she saw the broken form of her baby brother, how he'd appeared over five years ago when they'd discovered his impending exile. Soft blue eyes hardened as her hands smoothed back his hair in comfort. Someone was going to pay for bringing this much hurt upon him for the second time.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 14

Creature of the Wood  
Chapter 14  
----------------------------  
  
  
Rain...  
  
Rain somehow always made things worse, in Quatre's eyes. The gentle droplets had been falling most of the day, cooling the air and making the entire landscape seem dreary in comparison to its normal vibrancy. He sat on the desk in his room, leaning his head against the windowpane as the steady patter of water against the glass filled the empty silence. It had been three days since Trowa and Heero had left. It had been two days since the sun had been visible through the clouds above. All in all... Quatre couldn't quite shake the feelings of despair that seemed to grab hold of him with icy claws.  
  
A soft pair of hands on his shoulders... the warmth of a body pressed against his back as Cathy came to sit behind him, her arms winding around his waist. Neither of them were happy that Trowa had gone... but at least they still had each other. At least they still had Trowa's promise of return. Quatre brought up his hands, resting them on Cathy's forearm as it lay across his chest. His fingers brushed over her skin as she came to rest her cheek against his shoulder. The contact was reassuring to them both, even though no words had yet been spoken. As the rain continued to fall outside, the two simply took comfort in the fact that after all had happened, they weren't alone.   
  
A faint creak behind them caused both pairs of eyes to flick towards the door, where Duo leaned against the frame. Quatre inhaled sharply, beginning to turn when the other boy waved him away. He'd never seen Duo like this before... the cheerful violet eyes seemed blank in their expression, and the ever-ready smile was gone. Quatre could swear that the other Sidhe had lost weight in the past days, even though it was hardly enough to cause this drastic a change. Cathy's hand tightened against his chest and he paused, looking up into concerned storm-coloured eyes. It was a silent exchange, one broken by the sound of Duo clearing his throat faintly.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you two... I just--"  
  
Cathy slid from the desk, smiling as she walked towards Duo with her arms outstretched to pull him into a hug. "Nope, not going to listen to you apologize. No reason for it." He looked surprised at the motion, his hands coming up as if to try and ward off a blow... but he relaxed after a moment and leaned forward, resting his head agianst Cathy's shoulder. His arms wound about her, holding her close as his shoulders began to tremble.   
  
"Thank you..." He smiled, lifting his head again and rubbing the back of his hand across weary eyes. Cathy and Quatre both looked to him, the blonde beckoning them both back towards the window. Duo felt his hand being squeezed gently and followed Cathy across the room, where she curled up behind Quatre once more. Duo leaned against the windowframe, joining the two in their weather-watching. It brought a soft smile to his lips, seeing the two of them this way. Quatre rested against the edge of the desk with Cathy wrapped behind him, their positions seeming natural in their beauty. Even the wistful expressions mirrored on their faces lent to the image in its entirety. They were going through exactly what he was feeling... and somehow, it felt right for them to share this amongst themselves, so that the feeling of loss wouldn't overwhelm them. It wasn't just Heero that he had lost... Relena had also left the very next day, a promise on her lips as she swore to find a way to stop this.  
  
Duo turned his gaze outside then, watching the rain continue to fall. Streaking its way down the glass, it seemed to make the entire outside world twist into something out of a painting. His head tilted, his forehead pressed against the cool window as he simply enjoyed the moment. Cozy... that's how this felt to him. The warmth of companionship while Nature had her way with the earth. Perhaps the rain wasn't something to be feared after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena made her way down the corridor, heels clicking against the marble with each quickened step. She'd returned to the Hold as soon as she was able, after trying to calm Duo. There had to be a way to stop this... her family had been through so much, surely there had to be *something* she could do to bring that light of joy back into her brother's eyes. If she couldn't accomplish it herself... she knew who could.  
  
The guards gave her no resistance, having already been aware of the affection between the two Sidhe. It may not be entirely understood, but no one went against the orders of the Lord when it was made clear to allow her passage anywhere she chose. So when Trieze returned to his quarters after the evening meal, it was with a pleasant amount of surprise that he found the object of his daily musings sitting on the edge of his bed, awaiting his arrival.   
  
She smiled, rising from where she sat and walked over to him, winding her arms around his waist. "Hello there, lover." Relena whispered, rising up onto her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. She felt his embrace tighten around her as he nearly lifted her off of her feet into a hug. Giggling faintly, she rested her cheek against his chest, sighing in contentment. "Missed you."  
  
"I missed you as well, little one." Trieze whispered, the words muffled as his lips rested against her hair. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon... is everything alright?" He stepped back as she pushed against his chest, looking up to him with barely concealed sorrow.  
  
"No, it's not..." She began, clasping his hands within her own as she related the events of the past days. Everything from the moment she had set foot on the campus with Quatre... the fight with Selena... the involuntary seperation of Duo and the others... and by the time she was done, half-formed tears were glittering in her eyes. "You've got to help me, Trieze. I can't watch this happen to him again. I've tried to find out what I can, but I'm getting no where. You have the connections I don't, you can find out--"  
  
"I already know." Trieze swore that he couldn't have stopped her any faster if he'd raised a hand and slapped her. Her eyes widened faintly and he knew that her mind was working furiously, trying to determine exactly what this revelation meant.  
  
"What... what do you mean...?"  
  
He didn't respond at first, simply let her go and began to walk towards a low table set at the far side of the room. A bottle waited there, as well as two goblets... apparently she'd been here at least long enough to prepare for his return. As he worked the cork loose and filled the glasses, he could see her reflection against the window glass, darkened by the night sky behind it. She was afraid... perhaps of his answer... or perhaps of theories that she'd already begun to formulate. Either way, this wasn't going to be pleasant, he knew that already. Taking the second goblet into hand, Trieze turned, handing it to her. "I mean... that I know of the departure of two Fae from that school... three if you count one who never arrived before he was given a change in plans."  
  
"Three?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in concern. "Who was the third?" Relena hadn't taken a single sip, nor did she intend to until she knew what exactly was going on around here.  
  
Trieze sighed, setting his glass down and looking towards her. "Wufei was the third. He had wanted to rejoin the others, but I had to redirect his route before he ever arrived there. Heero and Trowa's skills were required as well. I apologize for needing to remove them from their loved ones, but it was necessary." He could see the anger rising, her cheeks growing flushed as Relena tried to keep her temper at bay. "Unfortunately... I couldn't send their companions along with them... not with the urgency that was demanded."  
  
"Demanded??" Relena moved across the room, closing the distance between them until she was nearly toe to toe with the taller man. Her blue eyes flashed with anger as she fought to keep from hurling the glass of wine at him. "You of all people should know what you've done to them by these actions, Trieze. You said yourself that the worst pain you had to endure was your exile from here... from ME." The tears were rising unbidden, her fury only being outmatched by the sadness that the one she cared so much for could be the one behind her brother's current sorrow.  
  
Trieze stood firm, looking down towards her in concern. "Relena, I didn't lie when I said that. It WAS the worst pain... but this is different."  
  
"HOW is it different? You've taken their lives, barely under control as it was, and made them miserable!"  
  
"If you'd let me finish!" He cried, the raised tone of his voice bringing Relena's tirade to a screeching halt. Trieze set his glass down, bringing one gloved hand to run through his hair. "I had no choice. There's trouble happening in the colonies, the likes of which could be worse than any war in Earth's history. Do you realize what would happen to the Fae should this occur?"  
  
"What the hell does colony trouble have to do with three teenage boys?"  
  
"They're needed to stop this, Relena. It's going to cause conflict, but far less than what would happen should the colonists' plans bear fruit. It's not all of them that want this... hell, most don't even KNOW about it. Hopefully it will stay that way, but we can't risk this. It will destroy earth if allowed to continue."  
  
Relena shook her head faintly, narrowing her gaze. "You're mad. You think that three Fae children can stop this disaster you speak of?"  
  
"Those three Fae 'children' are only a year younger than you, and have the skills and training we need!" Trieze fought to keep his tone civil, but it was apparent that the 'maiden' of the Peacecraft line was not going to listen. "Do not question my judgement in this, Relena, I've had to agonize over my actions f or days now, and it's not getting any better. It wasn't the easiest choice to make, but it was the only choice I--"  
  
The resounding crack of flesh against flesh echoed through the room, his words falling silent before they were even spoken. Relena stood before him, the palm of her hand stinging from the slap she'd delivered, her anger staying hidden no longer. "Don't you dare speak to me of judgement... If all you wanted this Hold for was to gain enough power to place this madman's plan into action, you should have at least let me know so that my family wouldn't be affected."  
  
"Relena, you're not lis-"  
  
"You're damned right I'm not listening. Nor will I. Take your ideals and plans and let them keep you company, Trieze. You've hurt my family, and for that, I have no pity." The glass was slammed down against the table so hard that the stem shattered, sending glass fragments and wine across the hardwood.  
  
As she turned to leave, she could hear his voice behind her. It wasn't a mocking tone... more one of resignment. "Zechs agrees with me, Relena. This was the best way..."  
  
She never turned, only paused a moment as her hand rested on the door handle. "Then I wish you both the best of luck... because so long as you continue to endanger those close to me, I will be there to make certain you never succeed."  
  
All Trieze could do was let his eyes slip closed as the sound of the shutting door echoed in the now empty room.   
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 15

Creature of the Wood  
Chapter 15  
-----------------------------  
  
"You realize this is insane."  
  
"Maybe." Duo continued to check over the mental list of items he'd decided were worth bringing on his journey. He didn't look up at the blonde who was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Duo, you can't be serious. You don't know where he's gone, you have no idea how to contact him, and space is absolutely HUGE. What are you going to do, get up there and start passing out 'Missing Person' flyers?" Quatre could hear his voice rising, and made a valiant attempt to control it, but he couldn't keep the stinging anger out of his words. "I thought you were smarter than that, I really did."  
  
Duo spun around, violet eyes blazing as he stepped closer to Quatre. "I know enough to get a general idea of where he is. It's fucking dangerous, what they're doing, and I refuse to let the best thing that ever happened to me DIE without knowing just how much he means to me. Your sister is going up there, Quatre. You heard the call yourself, whether you want to believe that your family could be involved in this or not. Whatever the hell is going on, we're ALL caught up in it. I'd rather be useful than sitting down here on my tail while the people I care about are risking their lives."  
  
The blonde Sidhe clenched one hand, half closing his eyes as Duo's words sunk in. He couldn't help but overhear the call that had come in for Selena the day before. She was leaving... she had no choice. Just when it seemed that things were settling down, everything had gone to hell. Quatre had never felt more helpless in his life. "So what are you going to do, Duo...", he whispered, his gaze dropping to the carpet beneath his feet. "We're children still. What can we do?" He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up into the somber gaze of his friend.  
  
"What could Heero and Trowa do? Whatever it is, they were called, and there has to be some way to help them." Duo smiled softly, letting his grip tighten for a moment. "All I know is that when this is over... whatever it is... I want to be able to celebrate with all of you. I can't just sit here and hope everything turns out for the best." He wanted to say so much more, but found himself turning away to his packing once more. Relena had contacted him, and he knew about what had happened between her and Trieze. Whatever was happening, their freehold was fully backing it. Therefore, he'd have to find some other way to get out to space. He had a few ideas already, but wasn't certain exactly how well they'd work. He was scared to death, to be honest... but it as far as Duo was concerned, it was time for him to stop bemoaning his fate and take steps to change it.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Quatre still in the doorway, but with a pensive expression he'd never seen on the outspoken Sidhe before. He started to take a step towards the blonde, but was stopped by a raised hand. "I know what you mean.... Just be careful up there, alright?" Duo smiled faintly, nodding in agreement before the other boy disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind him.  
  
Quatre leaned against the door, looking up to the ceiling as he held back the tears that had threatened to spill. He couldn't let them see him cry... it was a weakness he'd hated himself for since childhood. Even when he'd been told that it was alright to cry if there was good cause, he couldn't bring himself to let the tears fall in front of anyone else.   
  
Heero and Trowa were gone... Wufei was gone as well... now Duo was leaving. What was left? The flickering image of Cathy drifted through his mind, and he smiled softly, letting his eyes slip closed. She was his one last grasp on sanity in a world gone mad, and now he found himself frightened to death of losing her as well. With that thought in mind, he sprang from in front of Duo's door, pelting through the halls and up the stairs to the room he'd shared with her and Trowa. As he burst in the door, he saw her sit bolt upright on the bed, staring at him in fear.  
  
"Quatre!! What is it, what's wro--" She didn't get any farthur before he'd crossed the space between them and pulled her into a fierce hug. He nestled his face against her hair, his body shaking as he felt her arms wrap around him in return. He wouldn't cry... couldn't cry... but everything was happening too quickly, and he was slowly losing what little control he had over himself.  
  
He didn't know how long they stayed like that... cradling each other as they lay across the bed, unspoken fears being laid to rest within one another's arms. It felt good, being able to do this... knowing that there was at least one person who understood what he was going through. Everything was falling apart, their group of friends was scattered to the winds. And now it seemed that it would be rendered even farthur.  
  
"You're going... aren't you?" It wasn't a question, and as Quatre looked up into Cathy's eyes, he realized that she knew exactly what he was planning. He brought up one hand, resting it against her cheek and tried to smile.   
  
"I can't let my sister go up there, Cathy," he began, trying to find the words to make this better, even though nothing could. How could he explain why he felt the need to put himself in Selena's place?It had seemed so rational when he'd made the decision, and then he'd been faced with Duo doing something similar... and now he wasn't certain of anything. "Trowa's in danger... I don't know how I know that, but I can't shake the feeling that anyone involved is going to get hurt. I can't let that happen, if I have any way of stopping it."  
  
Cathy didn't respond at first, she just brushed back the errant strands of gold that kept falling in front of his eyes. She knew that he was going, she just hadn't known when. Hell, if she had any indication that she'd be more help than hinderance, she'd be going right along with him. As it was, someone had to stay safe and be there for them when they returned. "I understand. Just promise me something." She waited until he looked up at her, those sea-ice eyes gazing at her in question. "Promise me you'll both come home."  
  
Quatre nodded softly, smiling now that he knew she would be alright. He hated leaving so soon after Trowa had vanished, but it was something he felt he had to do. For now, however, he was content to just stay there with her for as long as he could... the time to leave would come soon enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero slid the helmet from his head, sighing in relief as the cool air hit his sweat-dampened face. Leaning back in the molded seat, he let his gaze flick up towards the girders above, wishing that for just a moment he could see the stars instead. Ever since his arrival, he'd not had a moment's rest, and he was beginning to wonder just what it was they were supposed to accomplish with little sleep and no contact with the outside world. The training was grueling, but he'd adapted easily enough. Even his trainer was amazed at the speed with which he'd picked up the basic concepts of piloting and the manipulation of the exoskeleton suits that were used on the asteroid refinery. He'd even adjusted to the weightlessness easily enough, which was usually the hardest obstacle to overcome. All in all, things were going even more smoothly than anyone had expected. All those at the small refinery-turned-training center were ecstatic, save for one.  
  
Heero Yuy was furious, and with every passing day it was only growing worse. Dr. J, a cantankerous grump of a Nocker fae, was thrilled with how easy it was to prepare his pupil for the battles to come. However, he had made no secret of the fact that if Heero hadn't been awakened, he'd be useless to their cause except as perhaps cannon fodder. From what he'd been able to gather, Dr. J and his compatriots had heard of Duo and his exile... they'd also heard that the errant Sidhe had a knack for awakening even the most stubborn of Changelings to their Fae heritage. The fire at Montessori school was staged... the students moved according to the will of the men... and Heero paired up with Duo for the specific purpose of bringing his Fae seeming into consciousness.  
  
They'd been used.  
  
Now that Duo's usefulness was over, the men were perfectly content to let him go back to whatever punishment he'd been enduring. They had gotten their soldier, now it was time to take their toys and go home. Heero smirked faintly, the cerulean blue eyes narrowing. Those fools had no idea what they'd done. The Duo he knew wouldn't just lay down and accept fate, he'd fight it with every ounce of his being. It was during these musings that the 'good doctor' managed to come upon him, and simply cleared his throat to gain the boy's attention.  
  
"You're ready for the final preparations, Heero." He turned then, walking away and obviously expecting his charge to follow him. Heero blinked in confusion for a moment, then extricated himself from the exoskeleton, being careful that bare skin never touched any of the steel supports. He'd found out the hard way that steel was derived from iron... and had a jagged scar across his left palm now to prove it. At first, they'd been afraid that the scarring would affect his ability to pilot, but he'd been able to avoid losing any mobility in that hand. As his feet hit the ground, he was already moving to follow the Doctor's motions. They wound their way through several of the corridors leading to the depths of the asteroid, eventually reaching areas that Heero was certain he'd never seen before. The hall ended at a large metal door that slid open with a high shriek as they approached.   
  
Passing over the threshold, Heero felt his eyes widening at the sight before him. There were people milling about, testing equipment and preparing the hold's cargo for transport. The cargo was what had sent him into shock... for up against the far wall of the bay was the largest mobile suit he'd ever seen. It wasn't like the workers exoskeletons that he'd been training on... this was far more massive, and it didn't take a genius to see that the thing was armed to the proverbial teeth. Heero stepped closer, not even realizing that his jaw had remained open, his head tilting to gaze upward at the suit. Without realizing it, he laid one hand almost reverantly against the lower leg, and discovered that the metal didn't sear his skin as the steel had before.  
  
"It's Gundanium, boy. You're looking at the first of five suits made with the specific intent of having a Fae as its pilot. Not a scrap of steel in the entire thing." The Doctor clasped his hands behind his back, moving around so that he was looking directly at Heero, who was still in awe. "Fae have better reaction times than humans, and some Fae can up the scale even more. You're one of those... you've repeatedly broken every expectation we had, even taking into account that you're Satyr. This..." he motioned up towards the suit, "This will be your weapon. From this moment on, your mission will be to train as often as possible with this suit and learn its limitations... and your own."  
  
"You said that it was the first of five." Heero began, still gazing up as if memorizing every detail that presented itself. "Where are the other four?"  
  
Dr. J smiled, nodding softly. He'd expected that those chosen to pilot were above average... he should have expected that Heero would pick up on that. "This is Unit 01, also known as Wing. The other four are with my fellow scientists, where they are being prepared for battle much as we are here. 02 has undergone a delay, as the pilot was killed during the original testing of its ECM devices. My comrade has been trying to find another suitable to take on the responsibility. 03 and 05 are well into their training, and 04 will be leaving earth shortly. Our hope is to have you all train together, if even for a short period of time, so that you can learn each other's strengths and weaknesses before you are forced to rely on each other in battle."  
  
Heero lowered his gaze then, fixing it upon the elder Fae with a faint hint of confusion. "Why are we doing this... what happened that we need to take this extreme of an action?"  
  
"That, my boy... I'll tell you in due time. For now, I need you to get as accustomed to this suit as you can, as quickly as you can. We don't have much time left."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  



	17. Chapter 16

This chapter dedicated to Rhina, who has constantly been one of the many supporters of this fic and never fails to let me know how much it's enjoyed. Happy Birthday, Rhina!  
  
  
  
Creature of the Wood  
Chapter 16  
-----------------------------  
  
It was amazing just how close the stars seemed from space itself. Floating quietly through the vacuum, the motionless mass of gundanium known as Shenlong went unnoticed by every single early warning monitor placed around the colony cluster of L5. That was the plan, after all... the sensors were set to detect most types of metal that were associated with spacecraft, to prevent an invasion by any hostile force. However, very few people knew of the gundams, or even that gundanium had been successfully refined into the pure metal that now glistened among the stars. Drifting slowly, the mobile suit moved out of sight of the colonies and away from the outer perimeter that would alert the military to their presence. The pilot waited until all threat of detection was passed before he flicked the switches that brought the interior of the cockpit to life and gave him a full diagram of the area around him.  
  
Wufei found it hard to believe that they were actually thinking of going to war against the Earth Alliance military. Wait... thinking was in a stage long past. Now it was perfectly obvious that war was what they were headed for, and the young Troll wasn't sure if this was truly necessary or not. There had been rumours of the Alliance building large settlement cities that were completely enclosed, essentially just large buildings in their own right. The original designer had made them a complete habitat, much like the colonies, with plenty of parks, trees, and places where humans could go to just relax. When the Alliance had gotten the plans, their industrialists and military had taken that idyllic scenario and made it into a technological nightmare that made most Fae cringe just to hear about it. The humans weren't happy either, since the word had begun that these arcologies would become standard... and all would be living in them before long.  
  
That was what had set the freeholds into an uproar. The very idea that humans and fae alike would be forced to live out their lives trapped within constructs of steel was unthinkable, and there had to be a way to stop it. Several of the ambassadors who knew of the Fae or were Fae themselves had argued against the fortress-type 'cities', but had been overruled by those who thought that it was the perfect way to keep the human race under the control and protection of the Alliance. These arcologies were the single largest threat that had faced the Fae since the Renaissance era, and now it was nearly too late. Wufei just hoped that their strike force had been assembled in time. Their job was to sabotage and/or destroy the means for the Alliance to build the arcologies, starting with the supply shipments and working their way down to the military themselves, who took great pride in using sheer firepower to keep the masses 'willing' to undergo this veiled imprisonment.  
  
That's all it was, really, and the very thought of it was enough to send Wufei into a rage. When his family had intercepted him on his way back to the school and told him of this plan, and of the Fae's idea for counteracting against it, he couldn't help but agree to pilot the Fae-built gundam that he had -in a moment of sentiment- dubbed 'Nataku'. He smiled faintly, running his hand over the cool metal of the cockpit interior as his thoughts led him once again to a dark-haired waif of a human who had made such an impression in his life. He had thought of her often over the past days. Would she have been rounded up into one of these living prisons? The very thought of Meiran being subjected to living in one of those hell holes sent him right back into the anger that had forced him into meditation while he and Nataku made their way tot he training grounds. No... she would never have survived a place such as that. A free spirit such as herself was more suited to life in nature, where all of creation could benefit from her kind heart and the love she spread to any around her.  
  
It was while he was lost in these thoughts that Shenlong's console began to blip, showing him three approaching objects. He was set to battle a few 'recovered' mobile suits today, to see how good his reaction times were. Wufei smirked faintly, bringing his fingers across the panel and powering Shenlong fully. "Time to play..." As the suits came closer, allowing him to see them and what kind of weaponry they were equipped with, Wufei whistled faintly under his breath. The data coming across his screen was impressive, to say the least. He'd been under the assumption that the suits Master O had gotten from the Sweepers were older model and just barely together enough to provide a combat simulation. These suits, however, looked to be top of the line, and Wufei couldn't remember having seen their type before. He would have to compliment that Dr. G the next time he visited. He may be strange, but the old coot could come through when needed. Bringing the Gundam around to face the three newcomers, Wufei made a final systems check, then brought the energy staff around, launching himself towards them. He had to give credit to Master O's assistants... their reactions made it seem like they were surprised to see him there.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei strained against the belts that held him into the cockpit seat, bringing the lance in a deadly arc towards another of the suits. Sweat had beaded on his forehead and every muscle screamed in protest of the abuse he was putting himself through, but he didn't care. Something was wrong here, and he'd quickly begun to reassess his enemy. The first three suits had been dispatched with minimal difficulty, but then several more had arrived. No matter how quickly he tore through their ranks, there were two more to take the place of the fallen one. That was when two other suits arrived, and he heard the familiar voices of their pilots, two of Master O's technicians, come over the comlink.   
  
"...not supposed to be out this far!"  
  
"The training grounds for the Alliance are on the other side of the colonies, what are they doing out here?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, get rid of them! If they report what they've seen, the entire operation is in danger!"  
  
The two suits moved to flank Shenlong, the three of them grouping together for the attack as the Alliance suits came around again. Wufei ran a quick spot check on the system during those few moments of breathing room, and wasn't happy at all with what he saw. He'd taken a beating, that much was certain, and he'd lost track of just how many of the enemy suits he'd disabled or destroyed. That was all the time he had, before he found himself the target of attack once more. Even with the backup of the other two suits, the battle was fierce, the Alliance pilots having determined that the Gundam was the largest threat and centering their attacks upon it. It wasn't until he spun around to find his next target, and saw only one other suit still mobile, that Wufei realized the battle was over. He vaguely heard the other pilot asking him if he was alright, and managed to mutter a faint reply before he slid forward in the seat, the darkness at the edges of his vision finally surging forward to envelop him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get him out of there!"  
  
The voices were far away, or at least they seemed that way. There was a sharp tug near Wufei's chest, and for a moment he felt himself falling, only to be caught in arms that lifted him from the seat. Dripping... he could hear something dripping against the leather of the seat, against the sleek panel of the console. Why wouldn't his eyes open?  
  
"Be careful, damn you... get medical down here NOW!" It was Master O's voice, heightened with an urgency that Wufei couldn't recall hearing before. What had gotten him that upset? He struggled to open his eyes then, a piercing shock of pain lancing through the back of his skull as he moved. It was instinct to try and pull away... which only brought another wave of agony over him. Once it started, he could only continue, each motion sending him farthur over that edge.  
  
"Damnit he's seizing, put him down. Put him down!" Rough hands wrenched him loose, laying him against the cool stone floor as heavy footsteps raced towards them. The voices seemed to fade away after that, becoming more distant as Wufei tried to seperate himself from the pain, retreating into his mind and into the meditations that he'd been taught.  
  
Master O waited until the boy's body settled from the violent spasms, then knelt beside him, holding him in his arms. No one had expected the Alliance to be conducting maneuvers in that area... they'd never been spotted within miles of the place, which is why he'd chosen it for their external training ground. Still, he was proud. They'd only lost one pilot and suit, while there was nothing left of the Alliance force, save for a few scraps of metal. He'd already contacted the other four scientists and told them what had transpired, and all around where he now held the young Troll, people were scrambling to gather what they could to move out. It wouldn't be long before the Alliance would arrive, looking for their squadron. Dr. G was on his way, bringing with him the groups of Sweepers that were notorious for salvaging what they could and using it for their own devices. They had to travel all the way from the other side of the Earth sphere, however, and it would be several hours before they could combine their forces and clear out the 'rebel' contingent of L5.  
  
He was proud of Wufei, however... the boy had conducted himself well in battle, even if he'd pushed himself past any and all limits to accomplish his goal. He would definately have to teach the Troll that sometimes it was necessary to retreat. It would do them no good if they lost pilots this early in the game... there were too few with the ability to pilot the massive gundams, and they were one short as it was. He was still lost in his musings when the medical staff arrived to take Wufei from him. Looking up, he met the deep blue eyes of the senior technician, her hands already moving over the battered body of the pilot.  
  
"He'll be alright, Master O," she began, not looking to him directly as she made quick assessments of the damage done to the boy. "He's a survivor, like you trained him to be." She smiled, slipping her arms beneath Wufei's shoulders and knees, then lifted him up to place him on the stretcher that had been brought. "Give me an hour or two to stabilize him, and he'll be ready to move when the Sweepers get here."  
  
* * *  
  
The monitors were stable, showing heart rate and breathing to be normal finally. Sally frowned, looking over the charts that had been accumulating since the gundam pilot came under her care less than two hours ago. he'd been knocked around pretty badly, and it looked as though the restraint system in the cockpit had failed. It wasn't unexpected, really... anything a Nocker built had some type of flaw in it, she just didn't expect it to be this serious. Without the restraint system, the pilot would be in danger every time he went into battle. At least it wasn't as bad as some of the other suits she'd heard about...  
  
Out of the five mobile suits, three had shown rather dangerous flaws in their making. 02's electronic countermeasure system had burned out in the first test run, overheating the entire system and shorting out most of the electronics in the suit. The pilot had died, trapped in the gundam with no way of escaping when the air had run out. 03's entire offensive and defensive system was based on artillery, and the design of the suit itself had brought about problems of keeping enough ammunition on hand to make it through a battle. The suit had yet to reach the end of a training session with shells left over, and there was no way the creator had found to make it so that the suit could carry more. The end result was that the pilot was forced to rely on hand-to-hand combat as well... and they could just thank the gods that this particular pilot had more than enough experience in it. Now they were finding the flaws with 05... and Sally just hoped that 01 and 04's were less life-threatening than the previous had been.  
  
Most peole had a problem with a Pooka being the head of the medical staff... most would rather lose an arm than put her knowledge to the test. However, Sally Po prided herself on being an 'atypical' Pooka. She was fascinated by medicine and the fact that by using what she knew... she could save the lives of those she encountered. She wasn't a normal Pooka by any means... even her animal form was odd, when one took into account that her kith were supposed to only take after 'mundane' animals. Well, she definately couldn't be accused of being mundane, not by a longshot. Smirking to herself, she placed the test results back on the table and turned towards the still-unconscious Troll youth. He was another enigma to her... she'd expected at least one of the pilots to be of the guardian kith, but this one was different than any she could remember encountering before. Most Trolls were loyal to whoever commanded them, following them out of a sense of respect or comradery. Wufei, however, had no loyalties that Sally could see. It was as if he was fighting for something only he understood or could see. She'd definately have to do a bit of research on the pilots, if only to cover up the fact that she wanted to learn more about this one.  
  
Sitting beside him, her hand had absently started smoothing the sleek ebon hair that fell over his shoulders. Sally didn't realize what she'd been doing until she felt him move against her, his head turning to nestle against her palm. His lips moved slowly, a crease forming on his brow as he fought to reach something or someone that only he could see. She leaned forward then, her ear close to his mouth as she tried to make out the words.  
  
"Mei... 'n... where..."  
  
"Shhhh..." She said softly, her eyes softening as she pulled back once more. "You're safe now... as safe as any of us are." Pulling the blanket up over his shoulders, she smiled softly, watching him settle back into sleep. His face smoothed once more as her words calmed him, and Sally found herself drawing close to him just long enough to leave a faint kiss on his brow. Stepping back, she blinked, bringing a hand to her lips as she turned away. Her thoughts were a bit confused as to what she'd just done... and she couldn't quite figure out just why she was drawn to this particular Fae.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	18. Chapter 17

Creature of the Wood  
Chapter 17  
-----------------------------  
  
  
"What do you mean it's gone?" Selena Winner brought herself up to her full height, glaring over the counter at the young man who was currently stuttering over his words as he tried to find any information possible to get this crazy lady away from his desk. It wasn't that she was intimidating in size... even with her at full height, he could look over the top of her head without trying. It was the intensity of her gaze and the calm, rational tone of her voice that made the ticket clerk want to climb over the baggage conveyor and disappear.  
  
Shuffling through papers and scanning over his computer screen once more, the clerk felt his heart sinking into his knees and progressing steadily downward. "I-it's not here, Miss Winner. According to our records, you boarded your shuttle this morning, ahead of schedule, and left to the colonies."   
  
She brought her elbows to rest against the counter, slender fingers rubbing against each temple as she tried to keep her temper in check. "So what you're telling me is that I walked in here, got on my shuttle and left, correct?"  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am."  
  
"Mind telling me why I'm standing here then, instead of being halfway to L4?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Sighing, she brought her hands down against the wood, fixing him with that singular glare. "Look. I've shown you my ID, I've been standing here for almost 45 minutes arguing this. Obviously I did NOT get on that shuttle, and I want to know who DID. Now I suggest you start making moves to find out before I sue this company for negligence which led to grand theft." As he scurried away, Selena let her head fall against her arms, her mind wondering exactly how severe the repercussions would be if she just went Sidhe on the incompetants and removed them from the gene pool. It would be another 30 minutes before the now-haggard looking clerk came back to her... and he didn't look happy.  
  
"M-miss Winner?"  
  
"Yeeeees?" She leaned over the counter again, resting her chin in one palm and fixing him with a sweet smile that was straining every ounce of self control she still possessed. As far as she was concerned, this was getting very old, very quickly... and if there wasn't a good answer waiting at the end of this rather dark tunnel, someone was going to wish rather fervently that they hadn't been born.  
  
The clerk cleared his throat softly, shrinking back under the intense gaze and directing his attention towards the papers in his hand. "I-I found the records of the person on the flight this morning. Apparently, however, there was a mix-up by the clerk on duty at the time." As her eyes on him narrowed, he was at least relieved that it wasn't HIS fault this had happened. It wasn't making things any easier, however... since he was the one who had to deal with the aftermath. "The shuttle was registered under your name, but apparently the passenger and crew roster only had you listed as 'Miss Winner'. The person who got on the flight this morning had your last name, but we looked up the records and realized that it wasn't 'Selena Winner', it was 'Quatre Winner'. No one had given us your physical description, so there was no way to kno--"  
  
"I do not BELIEVE this!" Selena threw her hands up into the air, half turning away from the desk before glaring back at him. "Quatre Winner is my BROTHER, not my sister, as anyone with eyes in their head would have noticed! How in Hades he managed to walk in here and fool one of your staff is completely beyond me!" She fairly growled, trying to come up with a rational explanation for all of this, and coming up with only one solution. Looking back up at him, she calmed herself, bringing her voice back down to conversational tone. "Pray tell... judging from the time they left this morning, where is my darling sibling and MY shuttle now?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ms. Winner, we're preparing to land. Please make sure you're seated." The pilot's voice came clearly over the intercom and Quatre nestled back into the seat with a faint smile on his face. Outside the window, stars hovered in the silence and barely seemed to move as the shuttle drew nearer to its destination. The crew thought that he was his sister... even though they knew his name now, they apparently hadn't been told precicely which Winner was going to be getting on the shuttle. It had been sent by Instructor H, and the people manning it were his. None had come into contact with the UnSeelie family before, and Quatre was perfectly content to let them believe that he was female. He was just very glad that he'd taken Cathy's suggestion of wearing a sweater to the spaceport. It had served its purpose of keeping him warm, then had also acted as a shield of sorts... the bulky garment making it so that they really couldn't tell that he was male, so long as he kept his voice quiet and raised the pitch slightly. It was easy enough to do.  
  
Now, however, as the shuttle lurched against the stabilizers and started to slow for entry into the docking bay, he closed his eyes and hoped that he hadn't made this trip for nothing. It would all hinge on what Instructor H wanted, and whether or not he was capable of truly taking Selena's place in this whirlwind.  
  
The black void of space was replaced by the brightly lit hangar bay as the shuttle slid into place, landing gently within the bulk of the asteroid. Quatre's eyes were closed as he felt the shuttle come to rest, the dizzying sensation of motionlessness after hours of travel making itself known. His hands reached for the belt around his wait, unbuckling it and laying it to the sides as he rose to his feet and took his first look at the laboratory that was the pride and joy of the Nockers associated with Winner Enterprises. It was also their largest kept secret, and as Quatre's eyes focused on the array of mobile suits in various stages of repair and manufacture, he began to realize just why Instructor H had kept this hidden from the head of the Winner family.  
  
The pilot of the shuttle nodded to him as they both stepped off into the bay, then motioned him towards the large metal doors that were sliding open on the far end of the vast expanse. "This way, Miss," he said, bringing one hand lightly against Quatre's back and steering him towards the doors. Quatre found himself hard pressed to keep a straight face amidst all the 'Miss' and 'Ma'am' comments, but he did enjoy the man's smalltalk. It gave him a background of white noise so that he could think of his responses when it came down to meeting with Instructor H. He was pretty certain that the scientist had met his sister before, or at the very least had seen her. This was going to be tricky. It was also going to happen a lot sooner than he expected. As they made their way down the hall, he was brought to a stop in front of another door, much smaller, that slid open into what appeared to be someone's personal quarters.  
  
"Selena, dear, you're FAR too early. Now I know you've got a penchant for being ready for anything but this is a bit unexp-- who the hell are you?" The heavyset man who had been intently staring at readouts on a screen in front of himself had turned while speaking and found himself face to face... not with the headstrong daughter of the Winner clan... but apparently the equally headstrong SON. It only took him a moment to recognize the Heir of the Winner family, and he turned back towards the console, muttering under his breath. "Damnit, I didn't need this. Now we'll have to send another shuttle down and she won't get here until tomorrow... AND I have to find a way to get you back without your father finding out about this."  
  
"Then why not let me attempt to fulfill my sister's duties, save us all a lot of time and arguments you really don't want to get into, and *I'll* handle my father." Quatre crossed his arms over his chest, levelling the ice hard gaze at the back of the man's head. "You said yourself that she won't get here until tomorrow, and from the ruckus I saw in the hangar bay, you don't have much time left. She couldn't have been training all this time, or I'd have found out about it long before now. So unless I miss my guess, you were looking for a willing Fae that would fit your needs, and she just happened to be your first choice." He smiled sardonically at seeing the look of first anger then shock pass across the man's face as he spun around to face the blonde haired teen. He was right, and the old bat knew it. "So now I'm your second choice. Tell me what you need and I'll do it."  
  
Instructor H cursed inwardly, his fists curling tightly at his sides as he tried to think of a way out of this. Apparently the ability to talk anyone into a corner was hereditary and didn't just come with the auburn haired hellcat that had first offered to assist. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into, heir Winner..." He turned then, motioning towards the man who had escorted Quatre to him to begin with. "Get him into a flight suit and let's see if he can survive."  
  
* * *  
  
Darting through the spaceport, Duo kept his bag clutched tightly at his side. He'd long since made his way out of the commercial passenger area and now was praying that he wouldn't be seen as he flitted from hiding place to hiding place along the freighter loading area. This was going to be his best bet, seeing as how he didn't have the time to arrange a flight... but he was just hoping to find a freighter headed in the right direction. Hiding behind a stack of crates, he took a deep breath, calming himself and letting his ears pick out traces of conversation here and there.  
  
"...get a move on, if we want to be out of here by 1800 hours. We haven't got much time..."  
  
"...over there. That's right, just put it with the rest."  
  
"...rendezvous in the L5 cluster in a few hours... we should make it."  
  
The last snippet of talk made Duo prick his ears. L5... that's one of the main colony clusters, and he knew that Heero was headed out towards one of them. So long as it wasn't too far between them, he should be fine. Picking up his bag, he idly wished he'd paid more attention during his Colony classes. At least then he'd know where they were. He caught sight of the two men who had been conversing, and waited until he could see which ship they went to. Once he knew for certain, he made his way towards it, waiting until the bay doors were starting to swing closed before launching himself up into the cargo area, his bag sliding onto the floor beside him. Immediately, he picked himself up again, finding another hiding place as quickly as he could.  
  
As he settled down in one of the maintenance crawlspaces, he wedged his bag behind his back, using it for a makeshift pillow and curling up to try and get some rest. It was going to be a few hours, judging from the conversation he'd overheard, and he'd best be ready to move when they landed. The last thoughts he had as his eyes slipped closed were of Heero... and whether or not he would be able to catch up to the elusive satyr.   
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 18

Creature of the Wood  
Chapter 18  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Doktor S moved through the metal corridors slowly, his hands clasped behind his back as the events of the day replayed themselves in his mind. His pilot was one of the best he'd seen, and that was putting it mildly. However, there was always that untouchable core to the boy that kept him distant from all around him. He hadn't known Trowa's kith before meeting him the first time, and he was a bit leery when he found out what animal ken the Pooka claimed. It was going to be tricky to work with the instinctively solitary Fae... but he was determined to make it as easy as possible on the boy. That included times like now, when it was impossible to find him. After the practice runs of the day, he'd released Trowa to his own devices, knowing full well that it would only be a matter of minutes before Trowa vanished into thin air.  
  
Unfortunately, the time always came when he would have to either track down the wayward Pooka or just wait for him to return. This was one of the times when he had to search the satellite from top to bottom... and it had been three hours and counting since he started. His steps took him towards one of the less-used cargo bays towards the rear of the satellite. It was one of the few that had an energy field surrounding the bay entrance, making it possible to open the cargo doors and stare out into the depths of space without fear of losing pressure. As expected, a thin willowy form stood in front of the massive expanse, gazing out into the inky blackness. He walked over slowly, remaining silent as he came to stand behind the boy. They remained there, quiet in their ponderings, until Trowa's voice broke the silence.  
  
"We have to go soon, don't we...?" The emerald gaze never wavered, catching sight of each pinpoint of starlight displayed before him. He'd known this day would come, and there was too much activity happening around them for it to be otherwise. They had known that at some point the gundam and its pilot would be called into action. They just hadn't known when.  
  
Doktor S merely nodded, slanting his eyes to watch the boy. "Heavyarms is being loaded onto one of the transports as we speak. We'll be leaving within a few hours and heading towards L4. We will meet with one of my colleagues there and hopefully have you train with his pilot for a short time. At least to get used to each other's movements and abilities. Another will be meeting us there as well, from the L1 cluster. From there, we wait."  
  
"What of the other two?" There were five gundams, he knew that much. But no word had come from the creator of Gundam 02 yet, as to whether or not he'd found another pilot. It had come as a shock to all involved when they'd learned of the fatal accident that had claimed the life of the original pilot... and rumour had it that all of the gundams could potentially cause the same to happen. It didn't bother Trowa, however. He knew that when dealing with Nockers, some margin for error had to be allowed. All he'd noticed so far with his own suit was that it was ammunition-based. Once the ammo ran out, it grew increasingly more difficult to achieve victory. To remedy that situation, he simply worked harder at mastering hand-to-hand techniques. He'd done well so far... or at least Doktor S had led him to believe that.  
  
The Doktor lifted a brow at the question, half turning to face the boy. "Nothing yet from 02. 05 suffered a slight setback when their training ground was discovered. The pilot is recovering, however, and should be ready to deploy on schedule."  
  
"What is our schedule, exactly?"  
  
Sighing softly, Doktor S reached over to close the bay doors. "That is also not definate yet. If nothing else goes wrong, we should have a month or two before we're truly needed on Earth."  
  
Trowa nodded softly, his gaze unwavering even though his view was now obscured by the thick metal doors. "Doktor? Why are we being sent to Earth? What could possibly be so terrible to force the Fae to become aggressive?"  
  
"I'd been waiting for that." He turned then, moving back towards the hallway. "Come with me, Trowa... there's something I'd like to show you." He didn't wait to see if the boy followed... but after leaving the room, the pause before the door slid closed was just pronounced enough to let him know that he hadn't walked out alone. They walked in silence through the inner labyrinth of the satellite, until they came to a single sliding door that led to the Nocker's personal lab. Upon entering, it became apparent that it wasn't so much an actual 'lab' as it was a computer area dedicated to testing and retesting the inner workings of the mobile suits. There was also a smal model set to one side, of a large square building, it seemed.   
  
Trowa moved towards it, lifting a brow as he paced around the large table. In tihs sense, he seemed to take on the aspect of the lion, just in the way that his gait resembled the stalking nature of the large cat. The building itself seemed to be a simple square box, with very little in the way of outside features. There were no windows, but a small set of doors on each of the four sides, near the center of the walls. He could make out tiny air vents and intake screens, but he couldn't quite figure out how such small additions could suffice for the entire place. "What... is this?" he whispered, not entirely certain that he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Without a word, the Doktor moved to the table, placing his hands at either side of the building model and parting the sides. It was designed with hinges, making it able to be opened much like a dollhouse, so that one could see inside. What Trowa saw set his breath to catch in his throat. Inside the building were what seemed to be tiny roads, buildings that were no more than giant apartment complexes with miniscule windows, air recycling factories, climate control, sunlight simulators... it looked like one of the colonies, only without any of the little things that made the space dwellings tolerable. There wasn't a single trace of green... no grass, no trees.   
  
"W-what... what is this thing...?"  
  
"Something that is in our not-too-distant future, if the earth-based Romafeller foundation isn't stopped. This is a prototype of their plans for most of the major cities on earth." Doktor S moved around to the other side of the table, opposite Trowa, to look down with scorn at the model. "It's called an Arcopolis. A fully contained environment where machines do all the 'tedious' work of providing air, artificial sunlight, weather patterns. They're also amazingly easy to control. As we speak, Romafeller has been revealing 'scientific finds' of dangerous and perhaps lethal levels of increasing radiation around the globe. It's got a grain of truth to it... humans have damaged the environment in the past, and have only recently begun to rectify that. However, it will be centuries at this rate before the levels rise to the point of endangering human life."  
  
Trowa leaned forward on his hands, emerald eyes glaring at every tiny detail of the building before him. "So they spread these 'findings', and since Romafeller controls most scientific research, there will be no one to oppose their so called facts. If anyone does, they'll look like a lunatic."  
  
"Exactly. These will be the salvation of the human race, to hear the ones singing the praises of these atrocities. What they'll do, however, is confine humans in a small space with no outlet into nature. I don't even want to think of the banality that will come of this. Fae can't live in such conditions at all, and most humans won't be able to, either. It's their way of controlling the population and wiping our kind from the face of the earth."  
  
The pooka lifted a brow then, looking towards the scientist. One could almost swear that a tufted tail lashed through the air behind him as his voice growled. "They know of us?"  
  
Nodding softly, Doktor S sighed. "Unfortunately... most of Romafeller seems to be human, although I've never seen a more banal lot in my existance. We have reason to believe that some of their higher diplomats and military leaders are, at the very least, Autumn People." His words trailed off then, his gaze locked to the structure on the table.  
  
Trowa's hands tightened, the thin wood of the tabletop splintering beneath claws that formed at the tip of each finger. "And more likely... we're dealing with at least one more Dauntain."  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre lay across the simple bed, staring at the ceiling as every muscle in his body tried to unknot itself. It had been a hard day... but he was getting used to it. Instructor H had put him through the wringer his first day here, trying to make him cave. It hadn't worked, nor had it worked on any of the subsequent days. The end result was that Selena had been contacted and told not to worry. Quatre was certain that whatever the scientist could throw at him was far preferable to meeting up with his sister again once this was all over. She was going to kill him. He just knew it.  
  
The rest of his stay here, outside of the training, had been more than tolerable. In fact, it had been downright pleasurable. Instructor H's 'back up crew' were a group of Arabic mercenaries known as the Maguanac Corps. After testing the young blonde on their own, each and every one of them had come to like the Sidhe, despite their native distrust of the 'nobility'. Each and every member of the Corps were of the Eshu kith, or were human relatives of those Changelings... the nomads of Africa, India and the Middle East. This particular group had all come from the Arabic countries of Earth, and had joined together because of their values and beliefs. When they had heard of the troubles about to happen in the human world, and discovered the plans of several Fae to counteract those troubles, they'd immediately thrown their forces in with the others. It was the companionship of the Maguanacs and the stories they told in the evenings, after all the work of the day was done, that kept Quatre's heart lifted throughout the trials he was forced through to become the fighter that was needed.   
  
Now, however... all he wanted was a nap and a shower. Not necessarily in that order. It never failed, however, that every time he got a spare moment to get his thoughts organized... they always returned to a pair of emerald eyes that pierced through the haze of his mind like a knife. He wondered what Trowa was doing now, and if he ever thought of him in return. He had no true way of knowing... other than what little information Instructor H was willing to part with. It turned out, however, that not even the Nocker had any idea of the other pilots' true names, and all Quatre could do was pray that Trowa wasn't the ill-fated first pilot of Gundam 02.  
  
"Oh Master Quatre... excuse me."  
  
Quatre had been so wrapped up in his thoughts about the stoic pooka he hadn't even noticed two of the Maguanacs knock and enter his small quarters. He smiled then, sitting up on the bed and looking towards the one that had spoken. "Sorry, was woolgathering again. What can I do for you, Abdul?" It was then that he noticed the large box sitting on the floor behind the man. "And what on earth is that?"   
  
The Arab just grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "There was an extra crate in the shipment we brought up today. The manifest said it was to be delivered only to the Sandrock pilot."   
  
"For me?" Quatre peered around the door and stared at the large wooden box. "Umm.. thank you Abdul." He closed the door and circled the box. Thoughts of curiousity and the cat flashed through his mind as he unbuckled the straps. "It's probably something to help me train," he sighed as he hoisted the lid.   
  
The stars in front of his eyes where as bright as the pain splitting through his head as it made contact with the floor. As the blinding spots faded he found his vision filled with round golden eyes. "T-T-Trowa?" Panic gripped his heart when he realized that it wasn't his lover's animal form that had him pinned, but a very angry looking leopard. *I'm gonna die. Oh god Trowa, I'm gonna die,* repeated in his mind as he waited for the claws and teeth.   
  
~*Shut up.*~   
  
Quatre barely opened his eyes, searching for the source of the voice through his lashes. The pale green orbs flew open wide when he now saw a girl straddling his chest. Long blonde hair concealed most of her lightly furred body, but he could see the tell-tale spots running along her face and arms. "Who...."  
  
"I said to shut up." The leopard girl's voice was sweet sounding but there was something ominous in the tone. She placed one hand in front of Quatre's face, a retractable claw just poking at his cheek. "You're kind of cute, so I'm giving you a chance. Now tell me where Selena Winner is."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  



	20. Chapter 19

Creature of the Wood  
Chapter 19  
-------------------------  
  
  
There was a sharp jabbing pain in Duo's side as he started to pull himself from sleep. Grumbling faintly, he rolled away from it, rather annoyed that Heero would wake him up this early. He knew he hadn't been asleep that long, judging from how tired he still was... that, and there was no light shining against his eyelids, so it couldn't even be dawn yet. Rolling away didn't help, it only made things worse as he found himself crunched into a ball in a corner.   
  
This wasn't his bed...  
  
As his eyes snapped open, he remembered where he'd fallen asleep and moved to scramble away from whoever was trying to wake him. It brought a startled cry from the two cargo workers that were currently attempting to pry the boy out of the crawlspace he'd worked himself into.  
  
"Get out of there! We don't take on stowaways, you little..."  
  
Duo didn't wait for them to finish. He launched towards them, praying to whoever would listen that he could remember the lessons his brother had taught him so long ago. There was a wrenching sensation in his stomach as the world seemed to shift in front of him, the men's faces skewing until they weren't even recognizeable as people any longer. An instant later, he landed in a crouch about ten feet behind them, stunned silence their only reaction. He didn't wait around to count his good luck, immediately scrambling to his feet and bolting down one of the corridors nearby. He could hear their shouts behind him, but couldn't make out words.  
  
*Thankyouthankyouthankyou...*, was the litany in his mind, the Fae talent of short range teleportation having just saved his tail the first time he'd ever found reason to use it. It was one of the 'safety measures' Zechs had taught him as a child... and apparently the fact that their quarry had vanished in front of their eyes had been enough to startle the men into letting him escape. He had no doubts as to what they'd do if they caught him. He'd heard enough rumours of people being 'spaced' out of airlocks in the past. That thought alone was enough to spur him on farther as he raced through the inner corridors of the Sweeper ship.  
  
Every path looked the same to him, the walls merging and melding until he could barely remember the way he'd come... let alone the direction he was heading. There was no telling if he'd been down this particular corridor already, and he didn't feel the need to stop and find out. Not with the rising shouts behind him as more of the ship's workers joined in the hunt for him. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to see if any of them were getting too close... and that was when he heard the faint whistle of something small winging its way past his ear and the sharp jab of cold metal in the side of his neck.   
  
One hand came up instinctively, batting at the pain and coming away with a tiny feathered dart that was dotted with his own blood. A low curse left his lips as his vision started to swim, his steps beginning to stagger beneath him. Turning to face forward again, he caught sight of a thin, wizened figure standing in a doorway to his right, the sharp eyes raking over him. At that moment, his feet tangled up in themselves, sending him crashing to the hard floor beneath as his hands tried clumsily to shield his fall. Rolling onto his back, Duo looked up through a clouded haze at the elderly man who moved to stand over him... and as the darkness moved into the edges of his sight, he wondered if space was truly as cold as he'd heard. It seemed that he would find out soon enough.  
  
But he was thankful that he wouldn't be conscious when he died.  
  
* * *  
  
Boredom was not a pleasant thing. Being bored was likely the worst fate any Fae could imagine for themselves, regardless of circumstances. A bored Fae was likely to go looking for trouble, or invite it into their arms simply for the sake of breaking the monotony.  
  
A bored Pooka was ten times as dangerous.  
  
Cathy lay in the grass on her stomach, her arms folded beneath her chin as she watched the autumn leaves dance past on the wind. One leg repeatedly curled up, only to bring her toes down against the soil over and over again as she tried to keep her thoughts from her lovers and what they may be facing. She never changed her position, but her eyes glanced up to the grey clouds as if she could force them to part and let her see what was happening in the darknes of space. It had been a week since Duo and Quatre had left... a week since Selena Winner had vanished from the school grounds... and a week since Relena Peacecraft had come back and nearly gone on a rampage at discovering her youngest sibling gone.   
  
THAT thought brought a smirk to her face. She'd heard rumours about the legendary tempers that Sidhe could possess, but she'd never actually seen it before. Well, there was the time when Selena and Relena had nearly killed each other in front of the dorms, but that was different. Relena's fury at finding Duo 'sucked up' into the plot at hand was definately something to behold. Cathy was just glad that the Lady's anger hadn't been directed at her. It was bad enough just trying to talk her down out of that particular fit. Now, as she plucked at the grass of the small clearing, she half wondered if she shouldn't be more angry with Trowa and Quatre for haring off on this insanity. Not that it would do any good... they'd have gone, regardless, and she'd just have been left bitter. This way, she could at least say that she'd left them with happy thoughts of her... and hopefully those memories would bring them back all the sooner.   
  
Rolling onto her side, the lioness Pooka curled up slightly, her tail rustling through the grass as it twitched behind her. This was a peaceful place... and she was glad that Duo and Heero hadn't kept it a secret to themselves. This was their stargazing spot, and was well enough away from the main campus that one could stay out here for days and never encounter another living soul. Normally she longed for the company of others, but Catherine found herself cherishing her quiet times lately, and looking forward to when she, Trowa and Quatre would be reunited again.   
  
She rolled to her stomach once more, dropping onto hands and knees as she willed herself to take on the full form of the cat she claimed as her animal ken. She closed her eyes, waiting for the distinctive shift in scents, the sensation of the wind brushing past whiskers and fur...  
  
And was surprised, to say the least, when it never came. Blinking, she looked down at herself, still in the half cat, half Fae form that she'd come here in. "What the..." Her hands moved over her body, trying to feel for any injury or mark that might prevent her from shifting. As far as she knew, she hadn't been hit with a ward, or with any spells lately. If she had, then she wouldn't have been able to attain the Fae seeming she was in right now. Pushing herself to her feet, she frowned softly, still looking over herself as best she could. "This is strange. Maybe I'm getting sick or something." She shrugged faintly then, and started to wander back towards the school grounds, her form fading to the full human seeming that she needed to interact with the other humans there.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


End file.
